Tainted Blood
by Death2HeartlessSoul
Summary: Changed title way too long and summary J2LUK  Check it out,don't like it,don't read it.That simple.But there are some stuff that you would never expect,espeially from Daisuke and the others xP
1. Chapter 1 The Night'n'Gale

OMG!!!This is my very,very first fanfic and I'm really nervous because I don't really know if this story will be good or not.Oh well,we'll see right?Hey at least i spelled right in a sentence before.Lol,anyways lets get started with this story shall we,okay!

* * *

Daisuke's POV 

Yeah everything seemed to be almost the same everyday,get up running late to school,full throttle even though I was still asleep most of the to school hours,do cleaning after,go home ,and get ready for Dark to go steal something.Lucky him he gets to sleep all damn day,oh well at least I wouldn't be as dumb...in a way.

-Hey who the hell you called dumb?!-

'Ah!Don't scare me like that!You should know how much I hate that!'

-Geez,you seem really grouchy today,wow,thats acually rare that you would take it out on others.Hahah I knew you _are_ a jerk!-

'And you seem happy,why?' Daisuke asked in a low murderous voice

-Scary,sorry,and don't give me that death look-

'Huh?Death look?'

-Oh yeah,**HELLO STUPID CAN YOU HEAR SOMEONE CALLING YOU!?**-

"Huh?" Looking up the teacher was standing in front of my desk,grrreeaaaatttt.

"Mr.Niwa,I would like to talk to you when class is over and you have detention for me as well."

Dumbfounded I could only nod seeing myself turn red on the reflection on the window.Plus I ignored that damn laughter in my head._OOOOh_ was it **annoying **.

The bell rang which made me jump a little.I was about to reach the hall when I remembered the teacher wanted to see me so I stepped back in the class,in which the teacher gave me a death glare before begining.

"Mr.Niwa,your behavior lately has been an annoyance to me,as you sit there in class and just wonder around in your little world.I am sick of explaining things to you again repeatidly,so if you don't you will be sent to ISS instead!Do you got that clear Sir?!"

I could really tell she was frustrated,yikes it was scary!!!!!!

"Since I have a meating today you may go home for the day,I will let you know when detention is tomarrow." Leaveing I was glad I didn't stay after school because Dark has to steal some artifact again.

Walking home I notice a girl I never seen before get out of the office hearing the princeable say that she could look around so she would know where to go tomarrow.

'She must be new'

Thats when she saw me looking at her,while I was the idiot that was about to step out of the school and still holding on to the door half way open.Can I look any dumber?!

-Acually you can,just look at your face!!!!Hey don't give me that look I was just kidding!Jeez,agressive...Are you okay or something,I'm starting to worry-

'I'm fine alright!'

Then I felt a light tap on my shoulder,looking back the girl seemed to have pale skin yet kinda dark.Her hair was pitch black but seemed to have blue highlights mixed in with red highlights,with a streak of purple hair on the left side of her hair and the other side a streak of blonde hair,even though it looked faded you could tell up close...'Strange'

Her eyes were really dark brown as I assumed because right now her eyes looked pitch black,and she looked so...beautiful.She said something but didn't make it out.

"Huh?Oh I'm sorry,I was out a little heheh"

Scratching the back of my head while smiling dumbly,she smiled a little "I said,if you have any of these classes so you may show them to me tomarrow"

Wow did she command me to or did she ask?She showed me her schuedule,and shockingly She had me for three of her class,first,second,and third period.

"Ammo,yeah sure,besides you have me for your first three classes...um since I'll be showing you the routes in the morning may I ask your name?"I tried not to sound rude,which somehow I've been getting into more trouble lattely and Dark says I'm developing a I-DON'T-CARE _additude_ but i really don't care what he said,doesn't really matter...DAMN IT!!I guess he's right but he's still a little wrong...I guess...

"Yeah my name is Tyler Matasuri,nice to meet you then" Then I realized she was holding up her hand,so I shook her's as well and damn she had a tough grip and shook my hand pretty hard.

'OOOOOUCH!!!!!!!!!' Mentally screamed

"Oh sorry,did I hurt you?"

"Huh?Oh no,that was just a shock thats all heheh"

She raised a brow "Shock. Huh."

"Oh no,I didn't mean it in an affencive way or anythi..."

"It's alright that just sounded funny thats all,well see you tomarrow"

"Matasuri-Kun,you ...do know where...uh...meet you here at the stairs before the bell?"

"Yeah sure,later"

Looking at the time,'Oh shit!!!I think I'm going to be latee!!!!! Got to hurry,ahhh!Damn I hate this,oh well'

* * *

Satoshi's POV 

I was called in to meet a new officer after school,curious half of me wanted to know who it was,and half of me didn't.Oh well,off to the police station.

Once I got there it seemed like normal but ...my dad and some guy were there talking to Mr.Sehara,then they left to the hall before I could open the door.And when I got in Sehara chuckled and that made me twitch.

"And what's so funny?" I could tell frustration was in my voice,I hate when people do that,seriously.

"Commander you offically have a partner" he said in a tone that was unfamiliar.

"HUh???"

"Yup,he just been transfered here for the Dark Case,but...Commander Hiwitari,may you please come here,I want to show you something."

As I went I noticed he checked the hall which made me even more curious about this 'partner' of mines.I got to his side,as he got ready to explain.

"Well you see,I went to see to put his file in our records and look...theres practically nothing or any records of him what so ever,empty!Only his name and his father's name is here but nothing else."

Wide eyed I was shocked as well,I never seen anybodys record empty like hers.Tyler Matasuri eh?What a strange name yet,it suits the ring.

Thats when I saw a girl with black hair comming in.She might be my partner but she ...didn't dress like it though.She had a red shirt (boy's section)that had a basketball guy doing a dunk (No it's not those Jordon or Shaq type,it's just a shirt I really like that I got from NordStorm thats all) and those husky shorts that were a faded green with those cloth chains hanging out,black tenny shoes,and hand a black wrist band.But her eyes...they seem...dead in a living way or something and that even sort of creeped me out a little.

She walked up to the counter with,now, her hands in her pockets looking at us for a second but then Sehara spoke.

"So how could I help you Ma'ma?"

Looking at him then me "Sehara,and Hiwitari eh?Nice to meet you both,I'm going to be working here,sooo who's the commander here?"

This went a little too fast but at least she's straight foward...wait...then this is my partner?!Does she even know what she's getting herself into?!I thought it was a guy!

"Yeah,thats me,so your Tyler Matasuri?"

"Yes,so your the commander."

Okay,what a statement,she seems bored yet she doesn't really care,what a hello...like I'm any different...hmm ...she doesn't show that much emotion as much.

"Yeah anyways,it would be and hour and thirty minutes until that Dark person goes and steals that art thingie at the musium,um...when do you guys start?"

Sehara looked at the time,"Oh we start going now,everyones ready know there position we just need to activate the alarms and locks that's all."

Shaking my head as I told him a thousand times that it wouldnt work,even how sensitive the alarm is it wouldn't work,the idiots stubbourn. Leaving the station and getting the ride there Matasuri broke the silence.

"So tell me,how's this Dark guy?"

"Depends,he knows how to get through those locks like nothing and then when he gets the art he steals he runs to the nearest openning outside and calls out his wings...he's not the type you've probably never delt with..."

Thats when she laughed,it seemed mocking yet empty. "No,I've delt with these things before but sometimes more wicked,so compared to the others this Is nothing...no affence if I ever did affend you."

She looked at me the whole time in the eyes while talking and when she was done she broke contact and stared out the window...'What did she mean more wicked then this case?'

"Oh yeah,and Satoshi,why do people call me by my last name then add kun?"

Now I could tell she's not from her and I'm suprised,now that I realized,she speaks perfect Jap and said my name perfectly.

"Well thats a respectful name people use when you first meet them or just of what they use.If they where use the first name then thats a formal way of that you know that person really well.Wait,since your a commander as well,you already graduated from collage did you?"

"Yeah , I graduated high scool at six and graduated collagewith a bachelor's degree at seven,why?"

"Well yeah,but you would have known the formalites if you did study Jap so why did you ask me such a question earlier?" Was she messing with me?! I can't beleive it,I feel so stupid now.

"It's because I wasn't taught that,since I lived in the states,'it didn't really matter' as my teacher said.Stupid wasn't it?A person that already graduated out of high school and collage doesn't know anything formal japenese.Heheh,what an idiot"

She pretty supirsed me there,I just looked at her and she smiled at me then looked away.A few minutes later we were there.

* * *

Dark's POV 

"Finally."

-you ready Daisuke?-

'Huh?Yeah sure,when ever you are'

"Now Dark be back her at 8:15:55 exact alright!?" Emiko quickely explained while checking to see anything wrong with Dark's outfit.

"Yeah,Yeah,Yeah, I got you,I'll be back so calm down Emiko alright?"

Chaaaa...shouldn't of said the last part,Emiko's giving me a I-WILL-KILL-YOU-FOR-THAT-DARK!! look,scary!!!

"Uh,better be going bye!"

"And you Daisuke,whats the matter with you!?You've been acting...careless and aggressive latley,are you alright?"

'Dark,I'm fine,just fly and get the Night'n'Gale will you?!'

Okay,now he's frustrated?What did I do to him "Asswhole"

'Oh did you say something _**Dark**_?' Daisuke said so sweetly then deepend his voice when he said his name,which Dark noticed after a moment or two.

That made Dark frustrated as well "Dammit Daisuke why the hell you like this?!YOu were never like this before,just tell me,and stop putting it on me will you!!!And I could tell something's really bothering you because you rarley curse and these days you've been doing that ALOT.So tell me."

"Hello,did you hear me..."

'Your annoying'

Holy shii...he did not just say that!!!!!!!!!

'Yeah I did,oh and also look in front of you'

"Huh?"

"wHOA!!!!That was too close,stupid pole,what's it doing there!?"

'Uh,maybe it's because your in the park'

"Shut up"

'What ever,night'

"Night?Hey,you're going to sleep on me?During a time like this?"

'Yeah,now leave me alone so I could get some rest...'

"Daisuke,just stay up,just in case something happens alright?!"

'sigh,fine don't cry'

"The one that crys is you!"

'Yeah that may be true but not anymore,now hurry the hell up,your annoying the crap out of me.' And dozzed off almost falling asleep,but still awake to watch Dark.

Finally got there,'Hello people now bye heheh'

'You know you sounded really retarded there'

"Shut up Dai,you know I noticed you starting to have a BIG mouth"

'Oh,thats nice'

Rolling my eyes I went through all the locks and alarms,then got the Night'n'Gale,and was going to leave when I saw the Commander step out smirking for some reason.

"Planning to go with that?" As Satoshi said,to Dark,P.L.A.I.N O.U.T C.R.E.E.P.Y.

"Well yeah,I am stealing it,soo...why not?"

"Dark just one question,how fast can you heal?"

What?Okay he's definatly up to something,does he have a gun?HuH?

"W-Why do you ask?" Only that creepy smile was placed on that creepy face.Then hearing more footsteps comming which means more are comming.

"Just asking,and be prepared okay?I just don't know if it will hurt Niwa though"

"IT?"

But he just smiled and started to walk towards me,so I decided to run up to the ruff, 'Man he's freaking creepy!!!!'

When I called Whiz,the wings were set on my back and I was about to fly when I saw that girl from Daisuke's school.She noticed me and gave me an innocent smile.She was beautiful in the moon light,and started to walk towards me.

'Interesting' Smirking,I walked to her as well.

"May I as you,such a beauty,doing up here?"

Looking into her eyes...I noticed they seemed soo...dead...in a way mixed with something else

"You." She smiled but a different type of smile,something wasn't right,was it?

"I've been waiting for you,for a long time now,its nice to meet you,I'm Tyler,and you?"

"The pleasure is all mine,I'm Dark" Walking closer,she grabed my hand.

"What type of angel are you?Of what in the darkness are you in place of?" What? "Why do you look so confused of the question Dark?"

What does she mean? Suddenly she dissapeared,then I heard Whiz scream,looking back,no blood,no nothing.

"What did you do!?"

"I-I-I did't doanything I just looked at your wings that you called and it,it ,made that n-noise." Oh,her eyes probably scared him half to death,but I never heard that from Wiz before.Whats Wiz scared of "NOW!!"WHAT? That sounded like Hiwatari,then she disappeard..."What!?"

Dark looked around his suroundings finding nothing and decided to take off.But something grabed his leg and threw him to the ground.

"Aww,what was that!" As Dark yelled in pain from the impact.

"Your not as strong as the others that I've delt with"

Dark looked back to see Tyler,eyes wide,and she looked insaine with that wicked smile!!And it looked like she had fangs or something which freaked him out.As he tryed to stand,he blocked her kick on the face on the last second. "Wiz!!"

'What?Did she just call him?!'

Then he disappeared and ended up in rabbit form rubbing his face on hers.Patting him,and putting him down,telling him to go home,he flew away WITHOUT Dark.

"What did you do to Wiz!!"

"I told him to go home,and oh yeah,thanks for returning the Night'n'Gale,thats really nice of you."

Then wahlaaaaa it was gone and Tyler had it.

"How did you get that?"

It seemed so obvious as it showed in her facal expersion,"When I bashed you to the floor"

Then the wicked smile widen even more.

"Hmp,I thought angels were better than those other beasts,but I guess its that other one,right?"

Other one?!Beasts?Krad!!??What is she talking about?!

"Hey what do you mean by the other?" Dark had to take this slow as he asked the question.

"..." She was frozen,then looked back behind her and the yelled "EVERYONE GET BACK NOW,GET OUT OF THE ROOF NOW!!!!"

Then Tyler started to run to Dark with incredable speed,at the same time as the police men went down stairs as Satoshi came out yelling what the mean is this.Tyler grabbed Dark,both hands grabed each arm and throw him back from where he was standing and block him as she turned around and the an iron stake went right through her as her blood splattered on Dark and Satoshi.

Tyler fell to her knees holding the stake that went through her whole body from front of her stomach to her back.Both of them were in shock when suddenly a women that looked exactly like Tyler but older between Dark and Krad's age but her eyes shaped like a snakes that where pitch black like Tylers' eyes (sort of but a little round) and was cover with a red )0(RAn out of ideas so picture the eyes like that guys from Trinity Blood:Abel in his Crusnik form,and how his eyes look like that well yeah same here with this one as well)

* * *

Darks's POV 

"Experiment#K11L,you come with me,_FATHER_ misses his favorite daughter"

She almost sounded exactly like Tyler but older,this blood!!!

"I know this stake wouldn't slow you down so **GET UP NOW!!!"**

The older Tyler version looked up and saw me and Satoshi shocked of the blood spaltered over us,I mean who wouldn't.She smiled and looked down to 13 year old Tyler who was still holding the stake like she was about to pull it out any second.

"I'm suprised you haven't killed them and let them live."

She bent down to one knee while still looking at us with those eyes of hers,smiling,and whispered to Tyler

"I thought you hated them,I thought you said you'll exterminate the whole race,I thought you said you hated huma...AAAhhh!!!!!"

As the older one was whispering to Tyler I noicticed that Tyler plunged the stake into her heart. "Ahhh!!!!You little punk,you just stabed me!! I will kill you!Oh wait,I forgot,I can't but what would happen if I killed both of them,would you fight for them?hmmmm"

* * *

Satoshi's POV 

Holy!!!Whats going on!?I feel heavy for some reason,and did Tyler just stand up like nothing happened to her?!Who's that other person!?

Then he heard Krad speak up, 'She's something like us but created from almost the same person'

'Krad?What are talking about?Are you saying she has the same powers as you and Dark?!'

'Yes,but she's stronger,Tyler seemed strange,seeing how alike...I'm not sure but I think your partner might be a tamer to that angel.But thats a theory right now.Satoshi-sama let me out so I could fight her and get some answers not to mention people are still down that building and Tyler'

'Stop makeing up excuses for coming,out!!'

'If its this or die,your choice'

'Damn you Krad'  
--

As Dark started to hear Satoshi breathing heavily he then started to change into Krad in seconds.When it was over Krad looked at Dark but looked serious then he looked at the angel.

"You know,you shouldn't pick on humans like that"

Then his insaine smile came into play.Then the other angel laughted at the statement.

"She is no human,she is the monster of all monsters!!!She could even kill you and that idiot in the same day before midnight if she wanted to!!"

Tyler didn't like hearing this nor did she like when that damn Shadow said those type of things...they...weren't true!!!They're not true!!At least thats what she convinced herself.

"Shut up Shadow you know nothing and stop saying I'm not human!!!!"

'So her names' Shadow?'

Dark got off the ground with chain like burns on his wrists and Krad did notice.

'Oh so thats why that idiot was on the ground'

"Stop dening your not human,you know that truth and I'll prove it!"

Then a black light apreaing to bright that both angels had to cover there eyes.Next thing they saw was blood and Tyler landing 7 feet away from all three angels nothing but blood covering her.

"That was a strong one" Dark muttered.Then the person named Shadow looked at them and put a spell in less than a second and chains surrounded there wrists,putting the both down to there knees in pain as the chains were burning them.There,you two wouldn't get in the way.

Thats when they heard music,a violin,then both of them noticed that the Night'n'Gale was activated."Tyler let go of the Night'n'Gale,its activated!It'll take over you!"In suprise it wasn't Dark who yelled that but Krad.

Which in punishment for his actions,a burning chain was wraped around his neck chocking him little by little.Looking at Dark "You better keep your mouth shut or you'll be like him.Pathetic,but for Tyler it was too late.It started to glow red and then stabed her heart."

At that second Shadow came out slashing she throat and stabed her above the heart and below the heart,crossing blade with each other.

But then something went through,Shadow...a wing...a red wing.Throwing her back,where Shadow lost foucus on the chains,they lossened and both got out of the hot chains.

Looking at Tyler they knew they were in trouble.Tyler...she...she had wings replacing the feathers with blood that had been splilled but the form of the wings didn't look like an angel's at all ...but more like a bat's wings,she also,now, had red eyes the same as Shadow,fangs showing as she smiled at them.And her hands had razzor sharp nails.

Crap,they knew the Night'n'Gale would do such a thing but it was never attached to a human!That thing was very picky of who its host would be,that was a very mysterious artifact indeed.It would only go on those with no soul and more murderous expectaions even if the host didn't kill.That thing craved blood,and blood it was going to get if it was latched on Tyler.

Smiling Tyler looking at Shadow and the other two who were staring at her and said "I will kill you,I hate humans and kill every last one of them and kill my race that has betraded and killed me."With that the last thing they all saw was darkness and blood splatter on them,with Tyler's laughter echoing in the empty darkness.'Die,so when I hear your scream it will ease this empty soul'

* * *

umm...i think i typed 2 muchi i dont know because from where im typing this chapter is really small,so if its huge on the site then dont blame me.but please tell me if this is good or not.i know its not really good but it will get better so please be nice this is my first time doing this type of stuff and this took me almsot six hours!!!!if u want to flame well then instead of flameing tell what ta freaking put!!!!!!!!!ya that wuld help alot,so yeah chapter 1 is done and now going to work on chapi 2 nows lighters 

-Dark


	2. Chapter 2 Nightmares and Confessions

Hi people,I'm back,since I have some free time right now,might as well start on chapter 2.But for reals,I'm all uploading Hellsing OVA 1 on youtube and the awsome part is that its in english (didnt expect) but the sukish part on how long it takes,oh well,at least I could get started on this -trying 2 make it wicked so if u people have any wicked ideas pleased 4 ur help-

* * *

---------Last Time------------------------------------------------------- 

Smiling Tyler looking at Shadow and the other two who were staring at her and said "I will kill you,I hate humans and kill every last one of them and kill my race that has betraded me,and _killed _me"

With that the last thing they all saw was darkness and blood splatter on them,with Tyler's laughter echoing in the empty darkness.

'Die,so when I hear your scream it will ease this empty soul'

---------Now time for now---------------------------------------------

* * *

Krad's POV 

"Why do I feel like this?"

... ' Why am I panting for?Suddenly it got dark,hearing that of what that kid said and now I feel like I'm being drained...too quite...Satoshi-Sama,are you there?'

No response. 'SATOSHI-SAMA!ANSWER ME!!'

**_:: Idiot,get the hint?He's not there can't you see that simple thing::_**

"What the hell's going on here?!"

Turning,nothing,Nothing,**NOTHING**!This is going to sure drive me insaine.

**_:: Please do,thus makes you weaker while I get strong and seems to do well::_**

"What are you doing to me!?Tell me!"

**_::Sigh,heheheh do you wonder why you feel so 'drained'?This is because I am as you feel,I am draining the hatered and all destructioive sides of you.Then afterthat runs out,I will drain your life.A happy ending... don't you say?::_**

I feel weak.Unconsiously I suddenly fell to my knees and almost collapsed foward but both my forearms stoped me but I felt a little better like this.

"So all the hatered and distrution inside me will be gone if I get out of here in time.All the hatered I had of Dark will go to waste and won't kill him."

'Death is all I'm facing now,my life swiftly being drained away...what are these feelings of different types of emotions...I-I never really experienced happiness or anything like that.I'd just hurt people feeling like I don't need happiness but distruction.What the hell am I thinking of this!? Damn I just can't help but think about it!...Heh,now I see why every Hikari hated me and why many feared me.God I really am a monster for doing such things...Satoshi-Sama,Niwa,Dark,s-s-sorry for hurting you guys...god how stupid of me.'

...I think I'll sleep now,I can't hold on any longer,finally I could...sl...slee...p...

* * *

Dark's POV 

Waking up to nothing but darkness...yet why am I not paincking,why?

_'What type of angel are you?Of what in the darkness are you in place of?'_

Wait,what did she mean by that?

"Of what...in the darkness...are you in place of?"

Place,Darkness?What did she mean?But I'm the one half of the black wings,the darkness thats seperated from the light.Oh wait

' Daisuke are you there? ' No response.

"Sigh,I guess we got seperated,but how?Or unless there is a wall that seperates us from these alusions,lets see. "..." "..."

"**DAMN I CAN'T FIND ANYTHING**!" Sigh,how frustrating.

* * *

Daisuke's POV 

"Dark?Dark!Idiot doesn't pick up,teni baka!" (-don't know if I said that right but its really rude so don't say that and blame it on me, least I warned you-)

A flash blinked into my eyes, something singing,it was that girl,what was her name?

Ah, Takane,she was nice,I wonder what...oh yeah,she was contaminated.

_**::Then how come you did that to her even if you two were so close like brother and sister?Why do you think she asked that question?Why do you think she cried like that closeing her eyes and held your hand?She doubted you and you knew that didn't you?:: **_

'NO,NO,NO!!',shaking my head with my hands covering up my ears so I would try not to hear but knew it wouldn't work but I did so anyways.

I couldn't help but feel tears start to swell up as the memmories I spent with Takane.Ever since that day I have been acting strange,I knew that for a fact, but I had such a strong will to keep this whole thing,everything,including that day deep within me where Dark couldn't even reach.That will put up the strongest barrier while I personally knew Dark wouldn't have excepted the _other_ half of me.

Everytime he would ask where the girl had gone,he asked if she went on vacations,or moved somewhere.After asking so many questions,he'd say I always give him a look of blood,and was the purpose of death to others.

Even though he joked about it hurt me alot and secluded myself,yes, thats been happening alot.If only ...NO!I had to for her sake,I didn't want her to suffer,I wanted her to be happy in peace.Thats why,I wanted her to have that smile on her face.

_**::Pure lies,is all through you,you just admitted it that,doing it to your family,friends and your other self,Dark.You are nothing but a pathetic lowlife boy who only stands on his orders!Look,look at the people that you have also done to them!LOOK AND SEE THE BLOOD!!!!YOU CRAVE BLOOD BY USING SOME EXCUSE LIKE THAT!YOU ARE NOT WORTHY TO CALL YOURSELF A HUMAN!::**_

She's right,I'm not worthy to have anything,not happiness,not friends,not family,not a person who cares about me even if I'm being such an asswhole to them,no...I don't disserve this,n-nothing.

Then I saw what I didn't want to see at the momment,blood showered me.

_**::This is how much you took away,alot of blood for a kid your age.Heh,but at the momment can you see Takane right now?In your bare hands?::**_

Thats when I saw Takane,not smiling but standing in a black field.Crops rotted,a well barrial left there with a few other rusted field tools with a red sky that seemed to be going to night fall already.

I ran to Takane as she reached her hands to me...waited... smiling,for me.As I was about to touch her hands suddenly a iron pole went right through her,as of me,it cut me making me lose my balence and touched her head instead and BANG!!

I opened my eyes and stared into the darkness,seeing that look on Takane's face, 'Not again!'

Huffing I tryed to calm down stareing now at my bloody hands of Takane Iiichaakudakano,age 8,the closest thing I had ever had to my heart...like...like a little sister.Takane...don't...

_**:::Hahahahh what a sweet memmory to keep,you finally saw Takane,why aren't you happy?Oh,you saw her death again.What lovely blood.:::::**_

I couldn't take it,I can't take this!!!!!!

**"SHUT UP!!!IF I DIDN'T SHE WOULD HAVE KILLED MAY INNOCENT PEOPLE!!!IT WAS MY DECISION AND MAY LIVES WERE SAVED!I KNOW MY LIFE WILL BE FILLED WITH BLOOD,MISSERY,AND DEATH I CHOSE THAT PATH!**So please just ...just let me be.Please."

**_::Mercy on the one that sheds blood?So do you diserve mercy?I will make you stronger,do you diserve MY mercy?!ANSWER!:::_**

"No I don't"

_**::Well then,let the torture begin!Shall we::**_

Seeing everything again and again repeatidly of the people I cared about...Takane,TAKANE!!!!!AHHHH!!!STOP IT NOW!!!AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Satoshi's POV 

Waking up,I was in a black daze,thats when I remebered everything in a flash -practically- ,sitting up really fast I felt extremely dizzy.Oh yeah,'low blood pressure',laying back down I still looked around though,I don't know how many minutes have passed but I felt better,so I got up and looked around.Just seeing nothing but black was really disturbing.

Thats when I heard giggles,a girl no a women,from a distance.As I ran I asked her to stop walking away from me,I got a glimpse and saw...blue hair.Then I noticed she was swaying,she ws wearing light blue dress,with her hair to match with it,as well with the eyes.I couldn't beleive my eyes,this person was from my memmories.

She suddenly reached out and touched my shoulder looking at me with innocent eyes,smiling.I couldn't believe it,but...is it her?

"M-Mom..is that...you?"She just smiled, then giggled,"Are you my son?"

I could feel myself wide eyed as she asked that question.I then heard another giggle,"Sweetie,see how wierd that question is when it strikes back at you?Of course it's me,Rio,your mother.Wow,you have grown." I just looked at her like some idiot,even though I did try to respond I couldn't say a word.

She hugged me closely and hummed a song that I barly remembered when I was small.Yes,it had to be her,only she would know this song because she was the one who made it up.

Suddenly I felt sort of sleepy,drousey I should say,then I felt something on my neck.Something cold and sharp.I could feel my 'mom' hugging me tighter,too tight.Thats when I heard her laugh,it was different from what I had heard at first,it felt somewhat evil.

I looked up a little and her eyes,they weren't sky blue anymore.They were blood shot red ,once she realized that I noticed she smiled and showed her fangs.

'Whats going on!?This isn't my mom,it just looks like her!She was trying to bite me!'

"Your squirmy,you know that.You should know I Am stronger than you.Your just a mere human,just give up."

"Bastard!!Let me go now!!" 'I have to get out of here.How do I get out of here!?'

"There's no way for you to get out,my dear son,your here for dead."

"Sh..Shut up!"

"Well it's not like you haven't seen blood before right?

"What are you...talking about?!"

I could feel that she go closer to my neck and that wicked smirk.What is she talking about?

"You should know definatly what I'm talking about.Your the same as your little friend Daisuke.I don't know whos the worst since you both were so...brutal...no...whats the word...slaughterish?Oh well,but you know what I'm talking about.What you both did to so many innocence,its a shamed that you still live.Of all you people sicken me!"

Thats when I couldn't help but smile at that statement.

"Hmp,I guess you have a point at that.It really is sickening isn't it,how we are death to many eyes.We lie to even the closest being we love and sometimes we have to end that light that shines with life.Yes,I remember every single one that I have ended,we all do.I am not afraid to die,there are more who could replace me.Do I distgust you so much that you would want me to die in agony?"

I couldn't help but seem somewhat a mocking tone in my voice,I really couldn't help it,it always amused me in a way of how 'disgusted' peoples reactions would be when they found out what I did at such a young age.

Even Krad doesn't know,thats how strong I didn't want him to know.That will always knocked him out blank point cold,I guess when you think about it,I am like Krad.Yes very much like him in many ways,and deep down where I don't want or he will never reach,we have so much similaritys.

But I don't want to except that,I don't want to except all the things we both have so very similar.We could get along but I don't want to be like him.I just do what I'm ordered to and no complaint because I always have a purpose.

It took her a few momments to answer,she let go of me and just stood there with her arms to her side.She just stared at me,as I stared at her with a unpleasnt smile on my face.

Sometimes I did enjoy it,just to hear those evil bastards scream for there lives,for my mercy,yes,those times were fun.I even realized it with Daisuke as well,oh yes,we were monsters,but not as much as the other guy,Tyler.

Same name as Matasuri,they have the same personality,they have the same killer instinct,same eyes,attitude,color of hair,and stance.They're so similar its almost like they are the same person and I could tell really well.The difference was the gender,hair cut,and that they were not blood related...at least..not that I know of.Oh no,there were great monsters in this twisted world.

I was lost in this thought when I heard her speak again.I didn't make out what she said though, "May you repeat that again,I didn't hear you."

She just smiled at that,"I said,would you like to do what you do for eternity?Would you like it?Like that feeling you always get when your about to go on your way?" I was shocked on what she asked.She must think I truley am a monster the way I sounded like just now.

"I only serve for them and only them.I do not do this for anyone else other than them.So no."

She suddenly bursted into laughter, "I figured that.Once a dog like you gets tamed,they don't want to leave its masters' side,the same reaction is the same with all of you!Out of all only five have excepted this offer.And they don't even regreat it.Now,would you like to die?"

"Hmp,the same with all of you,if you don't get what you want,you kill them for it.Same as always."

"Oh no,I will drain your life away as I am doing to your other self.But for you it will be different."

Suddenly she stabbed me in the shoulder and then the stomach.I didn't feel anything,but instead,I blacked out.Last words hearing "Burn you hidious monster!Sleep in thiy abyss of which you came!"

* * *

Tyler's POV 

I could see everything.I could see what I'm doing to all of them!

But Dark,I knew nothing couldn't be done to him,he part of this darkness but doesn't know his place yet.Idiot.I have to stop this before the Night'n'Gale devours them all,including Dark.

I just need to wait until the time comes where it lets its guard down.With Daisuke and Satoshi it wouldn't be long,Krad just a little long and Dark,I could get him out but its safer to do it all at once...**_NOW!!!_**

* * *

Everything seemed to stop even though nothing happened.Thats when they all saw a white,very bright light shine.It seemed warm but with flickers of red on the sides.Next second latter everyone was out,the Night'n'Gale couldn't take the power Tyler had inserted and released it's victims from its grasp.

* * *

Dark's POV 

Whoa!What was that!?At that,my eyes adjusted to the lighting again.Thats when I saw Daisuke,"Daisuke,your alright!"

I couldn't help but get up really fast,almost triped on the little guy but luckily didn't,and hugged the guy tightly almost to death.

"D-D-Dark,g..good to see you to but...I...can't...Breath!!!!"

"Oh sorry" Letting go I patted his head as he looked at me smiling dumbly as usual.

I looked around to see the Commander on the far corner just rubbing his head moaning of annoiance.Funny site though,and...hey!Where the hell is that damn blonde?!

And in the shadows,I saw him flat on his stomach not moving.I could only see him breathing because his chest moved up and down,he was breathing hard,then blood started to come out of him little by little.

I guess for once I should help the guy out since he was like that,'I should just sit him up'.

Sighed,I got up from Daisukes side,noticing that he had realized Krad's condition as well,giving me a worried look.Annoyed I went to Krad's side and sitted him up a little,until I could see his face.

Blood was trickling down his mouth and his eyes seemed somewhat dead,not like this was usual,but just out there.Waving my hand over his face,I was suprised he didn't realized it,so I did it again and a few momments later he noticed by a blink and the suprised face he showed when he looked at me.

When I saw him I was suprised,did he just...smile at me!?

Well he did,and looked up to see his surroundings.Then he smiled someone -probably Daisuke- ,the dumb smile similar to Daisuke's.Turning around I did see Daisuke but Satoshi,he just glared at Krad in a shocked yet evilish way.I sighed,'Maybe Krad will be himself in a few minutes.'

"Hey...can you stand up by any chance?"

Krad just shrugged,got out of my grasp and tryed to stand.He stood up on his two feet for a few seconds looking around when he fell again.Luckely there was a pole so he grabbed it right away to keep him standing.I guess he didn't want me to catch him,better for me heeeh :)

I couldn't help but look at him in a strange way,and I noticed the other two were as well.

He just looked at us nervously "What?"

Snapping out of it,I wondered if he was himself.Hmmmm...lets test that subject.

"Hey Krad you finally spoke,amazing how quite you could be,huh?" I used a mocking voice because I knew how much it ticked him off every time I would mock him.

"Really I was that quiet?Didn't realize that heh...sorry." With that he just smiled,while in my phase of shock Satoshi broke that shocking momment

"Hello,has anyone seen Tyler?" I could tell he was frustrated at the tone he gave.I looked at Daisuke who looked at me then Satoshi,who then looked at me,as I looked at Satoshi.Then we all looked at Krad who pointed to the back of the roof which seemed to be the farthest and darkest place of the roof.

Satoshi and Daisuke walked off that direction while they Left._**ME**_!!!???? Oh well,I guess I'll go help Krad,and see when he'll snap to it.As I looked at him,he was just staring at the place he pointed the looked at his hand,then looked at me,and smiled?Okay I definately know he's not alright,gotta be careful around him.

"Okay Krad come on,you can't stand by yourself,I'll...help you,is it alright?"

What a stupid question?

"Hmm?Oh I could stand on my own I just need some time."

"Your stubbourn as alaways.I did give you some time and its confermed that you can't stand on your own,now give me your arm."

"Oh,okay...Dark?"

"Nmm?"

"Will that girl be okay?"

"Huh?You could see her from this view?"

Carfully, I went to were he was standing at a momment ago but I could only see darkness,then I looked at Krad a **ARE-YOU-MESSING-WITH-MY-MIND--_JERK!?_**

"And how did you see her?"

"Well she tryed to stand and thats when I saw a glimpse of her.Something red was latched on her...I think...her heart?And she was covered in what it seemed her own blood and something on her right arm,latched on as well,then she fell again but didn't get up again."

I was suprised Krad,_KRAD_ was worried about someone else that doesn't include his condition.

Something must be really wrong with him because he's not acting his usual self.And then he started to cough,covering his mouth with his hand I could see that every cough hurt because he had pain in his face but tryed to hide it.

Then he suddenly coughed up blood,alot of blood."Oh crap!Krad you alright!?Why are you coughing blood?!"

I tryed to stay calm but I couldn't,everything seemed to happen way too fast to be calm.Knowing Krad as the homicidal blonde for my about 400 year old life and now acting like this?! Whoa toooo fast !!

He just chuckled when he stoped coughing and looked at me smiling,"Don't worry,I get better soon,just coughed a little too hard ,heh,thats all."

What a lie!Looking at him in disbelief I responded after another state of shock,"Your lieing and thats obveous,I've been alive for a long time and at least I know that you can't cough up blood from just 'coughing to hard'.Something happened in there because the rest of us are fine...well...I think.So just admit it,your hurting like hell!"

Smiling at me again...innocently?Huh?

"Okay then,which answer would make you _NOT_ worry about me then?" "

Huh?" God I sounded like such and idiot just saying those three letters.

"I think you should be worryed about that girl,I'll just sit here,she's in a worst state than me though"

Somehow that sentence ticked me off.

"Hey!Don't say that!Got it!?Satoshi and Daisuke are finding her right now,would you like it if I just left you here and forget about you?!Your stupider than I thought you were!!"

Waaait that sounded like I _cared_?!!Oops,the way Krad is right now...was I too rash?

Looking at him,he just looked down but didn't respond back.Thats when we heard Daisuke

"Hey guys we found Tyler...Oh my god!!!"

We both looked up,then I looked at Krad's condition

"Hey can you even move?"

"Huh?Oh ...yeah"

"Right lets see"

Supringly he did,same speed like a normal person could walk,but without the 'leaning on me for support' help.

"Good,come on"

"Okay"

As we walked I was suprised how big this roof is.Its HUGE!!Well yeah its a pretty big museum,so it would make sence to have a pretty big roof.Duh.

When we got to the spot,blood was on the walls and floor."God,Tyler are you...alright!?" Or should I say alive as a matter of fact as things seemed.Too much blood was lost,way too much.


	3. Chapter 3 Escape With Blood

ooookkkaaayy,right now im extremely bored and have nothing i repeat NOTHING 2 do around here except sleep,and...yeah,just sleep.Internet's being messed with so i cant go on it,bored even more,and theres nothing else 2 watch.plus we cant go anywhere since its 11:20pm the momment,soooooo,im just going to type this up now that i have the whole night to myself...bored lol

* * *

Blood was everywhere in that area where she was at.You could really tell she was struggling to get up,but that really the only part,everyone just found her NOW so no one really knows what else she'd be doing here. 

As Dark and Krad just stared in shock, Satoshi and Daisuke went and helped Tyler up.Then Dark realized how those two just walked to her like no big deal,I mean,jeez,are they sooo blind to see that they were stepping on ,what looked like,tons of blood that surrounded them?

* * *

Daisuke's POV 

'Crap how could she still even breath or even be alive from all that blood loss?! Well better help her up...wow,she's really light.'

Thats when I felt someone staring at me,creeped me out how hard that stare even was.I looked up to see Dark staring at me with disgust,shock,curiousity, and confusion.I just didn't get why he looked at me in that disgusting state thats all,...probably because I'm taking this bloody scene like no big deal,which really wasn't.

Chhhh,I'm worried more for her health then the blood,bet you Satoshi's thinking the same since,I could merealy tell he didn't want her involved with these dangerous -sometimes they're dangerous,most of the time- peices of art.

_**'Man.Why.The.Hell.Is.Dark.Still.STarinG.At.ME!!!???'**_

That was really annoying,and frustrating me!

"Dark,_WHY _do _YOU _keep _LOOKING AT ME_ like that?"

Good,that came out smooth and firm but with a hint of frustration,knowing him,he'd probably didn't catch that yet,Dark can suprise you sometimes.Before he could answer I saw something on Tyler that looked like it was placed where her heart was at,so I stopped moving her to her feet half way,which also caught Satoshi's attention -even more-.

"Daisuke,why did you stop?"

"...what's that?" I pointed to the thing that looked like orange petals that looked like a daisy but without the middle part,replace that with a hollow black hole.Geh,now t-that I realize,half of her shirt is torn from the bottom and where those petals are place on her chest looked like it burned the cloth more than tore that piece off.

Then I quickley looked at Satoshi who's eyes had widen,then Dark and Krad with the same reaction,while I could tell that I was seriously confused.

"Er,Niwa when did you reilized that was there?" When I heard Satoshi's voice ,I slittley twitched,don't know why,just did,sooo manny distractions where all over the place. Looking at Satoshi,he seemed to see me twitch,and looked at me in a wierd way now,"Niwa...are you okay?"

"Huh?O-Oh yeah,just spaced out for a quick sec thats all,heheh" That was so embrassing but we did move Tyler to the nearest step to set her down,who was dead silent ,so we assumed she was knocked out. "So what do we do about this thingy?"

"Well we have to find a way to take it out of her before the Night'n'Gale's fully latched to her heart."

This time,unexpectedly,Dark spoke,makeing me twitch _Again_!And everyone saw that now,and before anyone could ask that stupid question after looking at me I decided to speak first this time,"Dark,don't suprise me like that,okay?"

"..Uh,yeah,sorry...?"

I couldn't help but roll my eyes at his 'questionable' sorry,so I decided to change the subject back,"How do we take this thing out?"

Now that was clearly out of frustration...'Smooth,very smooth there Dai,really,IDIOT!!!!' (Dark would curtinly freak out if he heard or witnessed Daisuke doing this,ooh just imagine the face he'd give of WTF!?)

"Just pull it out"

Now I just literally jumped and twitched at the same time.Seeing Tyler immideitly take a good grip on the Night'n'Gale that was latched on her chest,but Satoshi stoped her as I just was in a seconds state of shock.

"Tyler what do you think your going to do!You could kill yourself!!" Her eyes were covering her eyes but I could tell she was going to pull it out because that creepy smile came on her face again. Heeeehh??? Now that creeped me out completley!

* * *

Satoshi's POV 

It really suprised me when Tyler spoke up and got her wrist.I was amazed in how fast she was ,even when my eyes adjusted ,so just in case that other person Shadow came I'd see it in a flash before any more harm would be inflicked.

This foolish action really angered me "Tyler what do you think your going to do!You could kill yourself!!"

Her responces was a really creepy,yet seemed somewhat evil,smile ...or smirk,hard to tell when her hair was covering half of her face on my side at least.

Then I scenced something comeing in a fast pace,and wasn't sure,then the door slammed open,"Dark!Daisuke!Are you alright,where are you!?"

"Mom!!!"

"Emiko?!"

And at that same time I was distracted for that mer momment ,Tyler pulled out the Night'n'Gale with so much force that the blood just launched out as she pulled it out.As I looked at her now ,blood splattered her face and her shirt,but more of her face and hand,and looked at me with those hollow black eyes of hers and smirked.

Turning to hear loud,heavy running foot steps,I saw Emiko stopping ,as Kosuke was right behind her.When she saw me,Daisuke,Dark,krad,her eyes widen.But she looked at me again then looked down to see Tyler still gripping the art that my ancesters made long ago.

"Oh my god" was all Daisuke's Mother whispered and then ran to her side with fear in her eyes,checking her pulse,then looked at her face.

"Who are you?" Tyler asked in a harsh tone,Emiko just looked at her face ,"Why are you here?" Emiko responeded.

"She's my partner." I said,as she gave me a look that I've never seen.She seemed angry yet scared at the same time.

Then Tyler swiped Emiko's hand away from her chin,"Emiko?...Well,just to let you know I'm fine now,if I didn't take it out sooner it would of full attached itself to me then drain me for what ever it didn't get from the others.So,just leave me alone,now."

Amazingly she then stood up and started walking up the stairs,heading for the roof's door that was across the other side.

I just couldn't believe it,she bled so much,and pulled that thing out of her heart without a sound or a whimper,no,she showed no signs that she was hurt in any way.She wasn't limping or nothing,the blood seemed to stop but blood was just dripping from the Night'n'Gale that was in her hand,she was strong...is she even human?

No human would survive such a impact after the Night'n'Gale was removed from its host,they would need it to survive...at least...a little longer at least.

* * *

Tyler's POV 

As I started walking,I could feel that I was feeling better now that this 'Night'n'Gale' thing was off me.Then I felt a strong grip on my right wrist,which was,at the momment,bloody.Looking back some tall guy at of almost or at the same height,I don't care,anyways,he just looked at me with an intense glare.

I just smirked "Hello,can you get your hand off of my wrist,I'm in a really bad mood and if you don't then I will have to take you out like I have done with others who have grabbed me this way." At the end of my sentence that spilled out a pure threat,adding a innocent smile at the end.

"Well you need to come with us since your severily wounded,and that your heart is in terrible damage due to the Night'n'Gale's dark magic it has injected into your body.You need help taking out the poison and the dark magic inside your body and heal at our house,you just need to corporate.So please,let us help you,and everyone else is in this same danger as well."

I just looked at him,I was very pissed,"The dark magic and poison will fade soon,so,like I said,I don't need your help,and one less burden for you old people right?Now get your hand off me,**NOW!"**

'If he says one more word I sware I'm going to knock him flat!!!!!No...he's just trying to help...'

"No it won't fade."

'He'll let go any second now...calm down,calm down

"It'll kill you!"

'CALM DOWN,RESIST URGE...'

"It's impossible for the-"

'DAMN IT!!!DIE!!!!'

" poi-"

"LET GO OF ME BASTARD!!!!!!"

And I punched him on the left lower part of the jaw with all my force,and he let go of my wrist and flew to the ground.But not flat on the ground as the those other wimps did.He was just in a sitting/laying posision,shocked of what I had just did to him...wait..._Oh Crap I just did that to an elder!!!_Ah!!!Who gives anyways!?

I just stared at him fearsly like I was going to kill him or something,but I didn't care,I did want to kill him for doing that stupid attempt.

Suddenly I saw Daisuke and that women,Emiko,by his side glareing at me.

-How pathetic,they are all so low yet they think they have so much power from strength?!Oh yes,all they need is power,and strength.Letting they're dogs doing all work,but face to face they're nothing but LowLifeCowards!Come face to face with the monsters of all monsters,no even the lowest level of monsters,they die so easily,wiped from the face of this earth into just pieces of meat.Hah!These humans always have an excuse to kill,what makes us any different then!?Even the dead can do such thing as well,and once they come all those people start to scream in fear,fear of they're pathetic lives,that makes ones monster urges to kill them even more!How lovely to see all agony,wipping each race until they're scrap,yes,what a world that would be...-

"Hey!Look at me when I'm talking to you!Why did you do that to my dad!?"

"Hmm?" I noticed I stared at the ground and didn't realize the Niwa kid up close asking me something.And when I heard him I couldn't help but smile, "Niwa,they told me you were sweeter than that...but then...there's the other you,and here you are."

After hearing what I said,his eyes widen,yup,those eyes that has seen more than what you would expect from him.

Before he could say anything,Satoshi came up and yanked Daisuke's shoulder, "Daisuke!Enough!"

Typical.I just wanted to kill them all,everyone,everything,anything that came to sight to me,thats when I snapped to it,my instincts were comeing fast,almost into outrage.

I looked back at Daisuke's 'parents' ,they looked very confused,looking at all three of us,then I looked at Dark and Krad who just watched in disbelief of what they were seeing,hmp,dimmwits.

Then,out of control of my whole body,I let go of the Night'n'Gale at grabbed Satoshi's and Daisuke's throat.I could see in the reflection in they're eyes that I smiled of insanity now,and my eyes...

Thats when I felt someone push me backwards,only to see both the dimmwits holding me back full force.

**_"Idiots!!I'll KilL YOu To!!!"_** I was stronger than them,so I punched the in the stomach,and they flew back landing on the floor with a huge bang.Then I heard the one of them in back of me,Niwa, "Mom,Dad!Get back!"

I imedietly,I doged Satoshi's punch that seemed like a flash to human eyes,then Daisuke was behind me,about to punch me in the jaw but I caught his fist,being disrupted from braking his hand,Satoshi kicked the back of my knees makeing me fall.

'I won't leave my prey unharmed when its practically in my hands!' and _Crack_ I crushed all the bones in Niwas hand,but no cry of pain.

'Pain.Why do_ I_ feel pain?' It felt like knives stabbed me.Thats when I saw blood splatter.I looked at Daisuke,who was covered in my blood,then I looked at Satoshi,but for him I saw him start to seep in blood from his shoulder and stomach. 'Satoshi must of been stabbed inside.'

* * *

Daisuke's POV 

I saw Tyler crush all my bones in my hands, 'Does she think I'm that weak?!Wait...she doesn't know.'

Then suddenly blood splattered on me.For a mer momment,I thought I saw blades.And then looked at Satoshi and saw the same,a flash of blades.And then they bled?It must of happened inside where we were trapped in the Night'N'Gale there's no doubt about it.

* * *

Normal POV 

Kosuke and Emiko immediately ran to both Satoshi and Tyler's side before they fell.

Daisuke could tell both of them fainted in seconds while landing in the arms of his parents.But he,he wasn't physically tortured or whatever,but he was mentally tortured which made him act,and he noticed himself,differently and more aggressive.He didn't want to but he would have to try harder then usual to keep up on his cover up.

Thats when Emiko's voice zoomed him out space.

"Dai,you all right?"

Daisuke smiled his 'regular' smile,"Yes,I'm alright."

He looked for something that would help him escape because right now he wasn't in the condition to cover up, "Oh,I'm going to help Dark and Krad." Then ran to there side helping them up the floor.

Then after a tough time going down the emergency stairs of the museum,checking to see if they won't fall or trip over a stair.

We finally made it to the car,crappy park I should say,and everyone went in and we headed home pretty fast but not too fast.

* * *

Daisuke's POV 

When they got home Daisuke held the door so everyone came in as both Emiko and Kosuke rushed upstairs to put the two bloody bodys in a room for them to heal.Dark and Krad jumped on the couch and automatically fell asleep.They must of been really exhaustied.

I don't think I will go to school tomarrow since mom and dad have to take to venom out of me to.But even though,I keep seeing the same pictures,everything playing in my head on what happened to Takane.

'I need the sleep to,probably that will stop all this.'

Before I crashed into my bed I looked at myself,I was covered in blood and my eyes...they were the same when destruction would come to me.That look of...destruction,termination.Death.

Then I remembered my hand being crushed,I remembered,that momment she let go my bones were back in its normal place again.All shattered particles were now back in its place.That was always strange to me.

So I took a quick shower,and went to bed.

_Until another day of this dreadful life...until the end._


	4. Chapter 4 Kidnappers And Pshyicos

Hello peoples,sorry I haven't updated in a very long time.So in my graditude to make it up to you people that read this,I have put up this chapter and two extras.I hope you like them ,and again,I really do appoligize.

* * *

Krad's POV

Man,when I got to the Niwa residence I was really really exhausted.But that was just detail,I was more worried about Satoshi and Tyler of what will happen to them,are they going to die?Are they going to coma for the rest of their lives?!...You know,that type of stuff that rambled in my head,plus I had a really bad headache.

Once I saw a couch I went for it before I fainted into a deep sleep.

It was wierd,I had a dream about my past and how I tried to kill Dark and about some other Tamers I once had.It kinda scared me on how _I_ was.

I woke up with a humongus headache.I couldn't resist but I could feel that I let out a little groan.I looked to the left of me to see Dark sleeping...drooling really...kinda wierd position to see him in.It was halarious!

Dark was on his back,his head faceing me,mouth open drooling alot,with his right arm swinging off the couch.I tried to not laugh out loud so I just giggled...hard.

* * *

Dark's Pov 

'Oh,that was gooooood!...what's that sound?'

I just opened my eyes to see Krad,kind of giggling so hard that ,I could really tell, he was trying to hold back his laughter.Thats when I noticed something,something I've never seen in Krad in my whole life.

"Hey.Your smiling,and your not even killing anybody.",with that,Krad turned to me a bit of a suprise and started to giggle/laugh/smiling at...me?Then he took control over his own laughter and took a deep breath,then smiled at me again.But not those smilar smiles of insanity,instead of just joy...it seemed...friendly,welcoming.Seemed similar to Daisuke's still.I shivered slightly at that.

"Oh,sorry heheheheh,I couldn't resist laughing,you look funny in that position that was all,sorry." ,Smiling again kind of rubbing his neck.

"Uh..." ,I was lost! He said sorry even when he admitted he was laughing at me?He said sorry twice!!!WTF!!?? "Y-You...don't have to say sorry so much you know,but what do you mean by position?"

"Look for yourself."

I looked at myself and saw that my arm was off the couch,lazily hanging off it,then I felt something wet around the side of my mouth and cheek.I sit up a little more and look were my face was at and yep,a wet spot.I could feel a blush going on and heard Krad stop his laughter in time again and chuckled instead.I looked up at Krad who was holding his mouth and waved his hand that he will stop.

I was sleepy,and it still looked darkout, "What time is it?"

"Uh,it's 5:45 in the morning."

"Nmmm,I'm going to Daisuke's room." I got up and turned to see Krad lie down on the couch,questions kept ringing in my head about Krad's wierd attitude.

"Krad...are you okay?Why _did_ you say sorry to me? What happened to you?"

Krad turned to me and smiled warmly at him, "I remember a voice saying to me...um...something about draining my destruction and rage out of me first.Then the rest of my life.But I guess the Night'n'Gale chose those emotions first so it could get stronger since that was one of my strongest emotions.And yes I'm definatly fine,promise.However, I said sorry because...well,I know it's a little mean to laugh at someone, sometimes they take it affencively,and I didn't want to affend you.Anymore questions?"

I just blinked at him, 'So that's how that damn artwork tortured him,I'm suprised it did some good to him.Oh,must of hurt or something,and I thought he was sick.' With that,I just smiled at him, "Hey,were you going to sleep?We have three guest rooms here,you could sleep in the third one."

"It's alright,I'd rather be safe and sleep here."

"Safe?"

"Uh,what I mean is...I dont want to get lost!Yeah,I dont want to get lost." I was about to say something,but he spoke first, "Don't worry,this couch is comfortable,Night!"

I just blinked,"Okay,g'night."

And with that I went to Dai's room,got on the top bunk,and crashed in an instent.But before I knocked out I heard something.Something came from the stairs.Was it Krad?

I sighed and climbed down from the later and walked out of the room.When I opened the door,I saw Emiko,and in a split second I saw a bat,and backed up hitting my head on the door.

"Oww!That hurt.",and it did hurt!

"Oh,sorry Dark,I heard something,if your going down stairs,get behind me."

I sweatdroped at her action. 'Did she forget about Krad already?!And that I'm not human?So I don't have to be that catious??' "You know,Krad's down there.You do remeber Krad is here right?"

But by the time I finished my sentence she was already down stairs. "What the?"

I went down stairs to get a I-Told-You-So-Look when I saw Krad's back to us on the couch,with his hair reaching the floor.

Emiko cornered the edge of where we turn to the kitchen.Thats when I heard foot steps that seemed bare footed.And seemed to be exiting the kitchen,thats when Emiko swong her bad at the inturder.

* * *

Tyler's POV 

I opened my eyes to see a unfamiliar ceiling,I looked around to see that I was in a different room. 'Can't be a hospital,were am I?'

I got up from the bed and past by the mirror and saw pink.I stepped back to see what I wore and I was in horror and was then pissed.I wore a silky nightgown that was a little baggy on me.It was dull pink with a creative white lace that seemed like cotton,and there was lace on the end of both sleeves,they were both long sleeved and the lenghth of the night gown were almost to my ankles.The neckline seemed to go more like little v shape but still a little round.

I twitched at the sight of myself wearing this.Plus the die seemed to fade dull from my hair.I bet that jerk or anyone at least would say 'OMG You_ finally _look like a girl!Oh joy,I could just jump you!' ...even though he almost did the last time. "Pervert"

I shivered at the damn thought, "Now to get out of here."

I opened the door to see a pretty long hallway,and saw,what seemed a hole?I walked and looked up at the ceiling to see any traps,but when I looked down...It was too late,I was at the stairs and didn't know it,so I tumbled down until I had enough of this.So I stretched my arm,gripped the stair and balenced my self upside down and now could see the flight of stairs going up.Thats when I heard a door open,thank god I have good hearing.I could tell someone was down here to but was in a very deep sleep.

So I,carfully,pushed the stair with my hand and forced myself into the air as I 'launched' myself, and flipped myself to see the door now and landed soundlessly on the last step and immediately went to ,my luck, a kitchen to find a weapon to at least find a knife.

Luckily I found one sitting in the rack where it was at to dry off.Then I heard someone edging the kitchen,and heard another going down the stair quickely then stop.

'Rather lure the bastards in for a hello.'

So I purposely,and loudly,stepped on the floor to the exit of the kitchen with the knife against the back of my left hand.And on my right hand,was in a form of a fist,suddenly a bat came at me when I reached the edge of the exit.

I saw it in an instent and then caught the bat in a split second, 'Hmm,and I thought I slowed down a bit.'

When I caught it,I realized that it made that sound 'Ting' vibration,that's when the guy behind turned on the lights.Thats when I went wide-eyed when I saw him.

"Dark?",I could tell he was now wide-eyed as well,and gulped. "Uh..." Then he looked at the short haired women with redish-brownish hair who had the bat.

Then she put down the bat so I let go not letting my guard down, "Tyler?Your not supose to be out of bed!Your going to open those wounds of your and they _are _life threatening!"

I just blinked when I heard this, "Soo who the hell are you?And why is Dark here?"

I then looked at him and couldn't help how he looked, "Man Dark,you look like a disaster!Let yourself go.You know,if you party too much..or whatever you do... you'll get wrinkles faster...but that's were plastic surgery would come in...eww!" I looked at him to see he was aggrivated now.I smirked at that aggravated face.When he saw me smirk,he made a low growl at me which made me make an innocent smile on my face.Then he just twitched.

Then I turned back to the women, "Name."

She blinked for a momment, "Sigh, you have the wrong idea,first we are not kidnappers and sec-"

I wasn't in a good mood,I wanted answers and I wanted them now, "Tell me your name,now.",I didn't want to sound aggravated myself,but I wasn't in any mood to play.But,I did sound very threatening/insaine-ish.

I was ran out of patience when there was a second of silence. "Thats it!"

I withdrew the knife behind my backhand and drew it to her throat pressing on it but not to hard to give her a cut.In another second,Dark was going to get my wrist but I pushed harder to make the women a painful shout, "Dark,stop!" I wanted to kill this women for kidnapping me,I wanted to torture her for this!

"Why the hell did you take me in for?!What the fuck were you going to do to me!!??"

She looked down to me, "Emiko Niwa."

"Mrs.Emiko,why did you bring me to your house." ,I said bluntely, 'Good,I'm calming down a little.'

"Well,you remeber me from the roof were you took out that thing from your heart right?"

'Oh yeah,that lady who asked who I was.'

"Oh,your the mother of Daisuke Niwa...right?"

She smiled at me, "Yes I am."

"Why am I here?"

"I really don't understand what happened but you went crazy and decided to attack but then you got stabbed badly."

'I guess I take the blade away,and give her a chance...sigh...right now I seem like the bad guy...oh well,I'm use to it.' And put the knife away from her throat.

"Fine, h-how bad was I hurt?" ,I asked kind of nervous.That was because that would raise suspision but,thats were my stubbornness comes into play.

She sighed in relief,rubbing her neck and sat down on the counter,which I didn't really expect her to do.Then looked at me seriously as I was just looked 'bored'.

"You had 5 punctures in the stomach,2 punctures on each leg,both through you shins and above the knee,1 puncture on each left and right wrist,and 1puncture on each shoulder.But suprisenly no shattered bones,just cutted through flesh and meat.With all punctures,they went right threw you."

My eyes widened at this, 'I guess pure stubborness will be my option this time.'

Thats when Emiko spoke up again,with curiousity in her voice, "Yes,now,how could you move like that,incredibly fast,if you had such life threatening wounds?Especially with your wrists?"

I looked at the mother and then looked at Dark who was looking at me curiously as well. 'Crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap!"

"Umm...well I just did."

Emiko just raised an eye brow, "What?Do you know you cou-"

"If I could walk and even ,almost,slice a person's throat,I think I'm fine.I'm not in agony or in any pain of any sort.I'm not that dumb."

She then smiled, "You would take the chance if you were _really_ kidnapped.Now would you?Or you wouldn't?Hmmm?",she said in a low,slick,murderous voice.

I saw what she was trying to do,and I couldn't help but grin widely at this 'game', "Yea, guess your right,but if I was in pain,I would of ran out the door,wouldn't you think?"

"Yes you probably would,but since I have more of an advantage I could get the gun you had and shot pin point."

"Emiko,don't go that far.",Dark blurded out slitely nervously, Emiko just gave him a look then went to her pocket and took out my gun.

"You know,this is a pretty big gun.Do you know how fast it goes?"

I just kept on smiling,eyeing her,I could tell she like guns, 'Reminds you of good ol' times?' "580 m/s."

"This gun is heavey,you know your guns pretty well,did research?"

"No,just after I calculated,its acually very useful."

"Why would you be carrying a .454 Casull?"

I shrugged, "Can't tell.But if you think I'll shoot Dark with it...well,that would be cheating and I'm not really interested in arresting him.Just to let you know early."

Dark and Emiko now gave me a confused look,and both said at the same time, "What?"

I was a little annoyed,I'd be getting ready at this time. "Mrs.Emiko,could you give me my gun back?And where's my other one and my ammo?",I said as I pulled out my hand.

She shrugged and gave me my gun, "Follow me,Dark,you could go back to bed.So,why do you have a .500 S&W Magnum as well?Are you hunting something big?"

I just smiled,and said in a mocking voice, "Can't tell you." She just looked at me, "Your not secretly bounty hunting someone are you?"

"Huh???"

"Yes, are you?"

"No,if you think I'm really after Dark or that guy Krad,I said no.Okay I'll give you a hint.I'm after to stop a Shadow that got lost.Happy?"

Emiko just blinked at me, "O-Okay."

We entered a room,which seemed like a guest room,and went to a drawer, "Here is your ammo,and your lovely Magnum.I really do admire how well you take care of them,they look brand new!" I just smiled at the compliment.

"Thank you,my guns are all presious to me.It seemes you have passion for guns yourself." Emiko looked at me, "Yes I do,they're, keep this a secret between us girls, these type of big guns are what I used a long time ago and I was really good at them.I was like a pro at them.Probably we could go to those shooting houses and shoot some there,how about it?You know,so we could get to know each other more."

"I like your idea.Deal,but when?",I asked in curiousity,'She must work alot herself.' "Well,when you have some time off." I nodded,"Well better get ready for school."

"School?Since when did I tell you could go?"

"Mrs.Emiko,this is going to be the first day of school for me and the last thing I want is to miss my first day.And nothing happened to your son,so yeah,where did you put my shoes and my clothing?"

"Oh,okay,but you come right back from when you changed,and it's waaaayy to early,your shoes are under the bed and I'll let you borrow some of my cloths."

"Umm...alright?",with the approval,she took off to get here cloths for me to ware when I leave.

* * *

Dark's POV 

'Wow,Emiko was scary!And that new Commander is **HOT!!!** But Man!That was a freaken big gun,and didn't know Emiko knew anything about guns,even when she could tell on how it looks!Thats crazy!I think this will be fun but for now sleep.'

Thats when I remembered Krad,so,I walked up to Krad and poked him on his right side.He mummbled something and moved a little, 'Hmm,do you talk in your sleep Kraddie?'

"What did you say Krad?"

"I said 'Mr.Bunny don't eat the other bunny.Your going to be a bunny-ina-cans-abbl.' "

"What the fuck?!...I'm going away now.",and ran upstairs to Dai's room,climbed up the latter and slamed on the bed,slowly difteing to sleep.Thats when Daisuke's alarm went off.'Great.Just great'

Thats when I heard him growl and then heard something ...explode?!

* * *

Daisuke's POV 

I was sleeping soundly when I heard the alarm go off,** Right.In.My.Ear! **I growled in anger of that damn alarm.I couldn't control my anger anymore,so I sit up right and punch the alarm,but things didn't go so well.

"Crap." I punched so hard, didn't think about how much force,that there was a hole,and pieces of the alarm clock went right threw.Then something moved on my top bunk, "Uh- oh." And covered the hole ,which would look like it wasn't even touched or...punched at...to a normal person at least. 'DonE!Thank goodness I know how to do this trick!'

"Daisuke!" Dark hung his head upside down,eyes now red,hair really mest up. "What.WAs.That.Sound!?"

I just smiled my 'usual' smile, "The alarm clock." ,didn't realize I added sarcasum until now,oh well. "No after that,it seemed to sound like...you punched the wall." I smirked, "Nope,see?No hole."

He just gave me a glare, "Stop making noise and let me sleep!...please."

'This is going to be fun!' "But Dark,I love blowing my whistle in the morning,and get your lazy ass up!...wait...Oops!My bad heheheheh."

"You cursed again,whats up with you?" I lifted up my whistle, "You wouldn't dare!" I just smiled one of my 'Murderous' Smiles, and said venomously, "You dared me." And with that I blew as hard as I could (I could blow harder than you would expect!) I personally liked this one is because,if you blow hard enough,it would make a really high,I mean **hiiiigh** pitch.

When I blew Dark jumped in shock and covered his ears, 'Bad mistake buddy!' ,and fell head first on the floor,and I tried sooo hard to hold in my laughter. 'Oh wait...I'm sooo going to be late!'

I looked down to see a very pissed off Dark, "Dai-suke." I just smiled happily as ever.

"Sorry Dark,gotta jet.Going to be late for school!" With that I jumped over him with abnormal speed so he couldn't catch me and ran to the bathroom .I slammed the door really quick on his face!You could acually hear the 'BAM' of his face getting smacked, "Ouch,sorry Dark !I have to get ready!",while I put the tip of the chair on the door knob. "Daisuke!Open this door now!"

"Eww!So you _do_ want to see me naked!I knew it!",I shouted as I changed,quickely,now going to brush my teeth. And Dark banged the door in anger. 'Man now that bang was H.A.R.D!'

"Hey you break _my_ door,_you _fix,and buy me a new door!Got that!?"

"Daisuke!You of all people know I don't flow that way!And this isn't all yours!" ,adding another bang again.

"Yeah,now its all mine now that I have my own body again and you weren't here for 14 years and when you came, you think you own my room to?!Hell no!And you do bend that way just don't know it!"

'Good I'm done with everything,now,my escape plan will go into action!'

"Why you!You even said once that when we seperate that I would ha-oophh!!!"

While he was 'barking' I removed the chair and opened the door,immediately tackled Dark.He landed on the ground while I was almost going to fall on him but jumped over him, 'He's really pissed hahahah this is fun!' and ran down the stairs, "Ah,Tyler!Common lets go!" I said as I ran by her grabbing her arm and got my bag and ran,to the door way,and heard my mom, "Daisuke dear?How about breakfast?"

"Um...I have to show Tyler around!"

"Daisuke why are you screaming?",Emiko started to get angery.Thats when "DAAIIISUKEEE!!!!!" then a pissed off,red eyed,Dark rammed the corner of the stairway,and pointed at me "YyOOUUU!!!!!".

"Love you too!Bye!" With that I took off with Tyler being dragged,"You could stop dragging me!I get the point,run as fast as you can."

"Yeah!You get it,yay!"

That when Tyler smacked me on the head, "Don't play smartass on me,Bitch."

Thats when I felt Dark's presence,and in the corner of my eye I saw a big black wing. "H-Hey,lets play a little game,who ever losses has to buy the winner a cookie for lunch!How about that?"

"Sure your on,besides (Whispers) you do know Dark is following you right?Thats why you want to go faster." I just smiled in ammusment,"Yeah,I know.Must be in full rage if us both could spot him."

"Now let the race begin!" With that me and Tyler sped up,and I was amazed she could even catch up with _me_!**ME! **I'm not being cocky but no one's ever kept up with me when I'm serious,I'd even speed up a car!She looked at me and smirked and sped up faster.We were neck to neck,we even sped up Takashi and Riku who looked at me confussed.

_'AAAHhh,who's the hot chick Dai?'_

_'Shut Up!She's new,and...hey!Get out of my mind Takashi!!'_

_'Fine fine talk to you at school.'_

A few seconds later we saw school,the bell rang and that was a good thing because everyone was going to class before the final bell rang,I could tell Dark's aura was strong,'He's under the tree' ,"Hey lets take a shorter cut."

"Yeah,he's in the tree right?Gotcha."

And both ran from the tree,and ran into the school, "Daisuke,I will get my revenge on what you did this morning!" Now that Dark remembered, 'He said to Tyler that he could sence my aura?!The hell?!' And flew off,with rage still burning in him.

* * *


	5. Chapter 5 A Patch Of Silent Secrets

Tyler's POV

I walked in...almost stumbled really into school.I looked over to Daisuke to see him relieved. "So,what did you do to him?",I said nudging him in the arm.

He just 'wickedly' smiled, "I just blew on my favorite whistle making him fall backwards,dodged him,and accidentely slamed his face on the door.Then tackeled him when I got out,ran out...that's pretty much it." I couldn't help but laugh,"Must of been hell!"

"Oh yeah,lets get to class before we're late.",he suggested quickly,I nodded and we started to run.

------

School was boring,teacher explains who I am,well...just my name and that to treat me like I'm in the group or something,I come in say hi,sit down and listen to the teacher.

When the bell rang,Riku came up to me, "Hey,how many long years has it been?"

I looked up at her to see her hands on her hips lifting an eye brow, "Now Riku,thats a foolish question to ask there.But for me,not that long ago,for you,years."

"What do you mean?" ,She asked sort of confussed now.

I just chuckled, "Just kidding,so tell me,how's it been since I was gone?And is those other two still...you know...the same?"

"Yep,he's on the reporter thingy and the other is just doing nothing.You sure can predict huh?",with that we both laughed,and talked about some random stuff that didn't really have a meaning talking about,but hey,we're best friends,we talk about so much random stuff that it's 'amazing' on how many hours we could talk about one subject.

-------

I was walking around the buildings of the school during lunch when I sensed an aura in one of the classrooms that were up ahead.It wasn't Dark's...'Must be the Krad.'

I opened the door to the classroom to see Krad walking in circles? "Hey you alright?" He looked up at me confussed,yet in a serious way, "I remember you.But that was almost 21 years ago...are you even human?"

I just smirked. "I didn't think you'd remember this early.And yeah,I guess I am human, I don't really know myself.",I sighed,shrugging."How much do you even remember or was it just like...a patch of that peaice of memory?"

He shook his head, "No,I remember everything,even the promise we made...so thats how you already knew me,I was wondering how you knew my name."

"Oh,so you did remember everything.But why are you here?And if you do remember everything,did you even bother to cover your aura?"

"Well,I couldn't wait because it was bugging me if it really was you,so I came here,purposely releasing my aura to see if you came,and yes I do know how to cover my aura."

"Fine,yes that was me,now can you go,other people might have caught the released aura."

"Alright,see you at the house.Oh yeah,and you still need to teach me how catch the wind and stab it through your opponent when its released,okay?"

"Wow,you did remember,sure I'll teach you.But its going to be at night,don't want no one know that we know about us,now,bye!"

Krad took a step back, "F_iii_ne,jeez,feisty as ever still." With that he opened the window,let his wings out,and flew away

* * *

Daisuke's POV 

I walked to the roof top were I met up with Takashi,and nodded in hello.I sat down beside him and starting eating my bento lazily as my friend beside me worried.

"Hey Dai,your alri-"

"For once,don't use his name.I have a name to you know." ,I said automatically without even thinking.

"Oh,sorry...Roteschwärzung.Yeah,sometimes I get fed up with this name as well,but its better than my real name." That statement made him chuckle to himself.

I got pissed off, "Shut up!You don't have to deal with the same thing as me Σκιασμένο κυνηγόσκυλο κόλασης!!!" Takashi just stopped chuckling, "Your right,my bad,Es tut mir leid verzeihen Sie mir, meinem alten und nДhsten Freund in der Welt?"(1) And just smiled at me happily,and I couldn't help but be made at him anymore,I was always comfortable...or would like to speak my language once in a while.Well,I'd just liked to hear someone talked to me like that.

I sighed, "I forgi-.No war ich der, wer ein additude knallte, also Sie nicht appoligize brauchen.Και πρέπει να ξέρετε πώς παίρνω όταν λέτε θλιβερό για κανέναν λόγο. Πρέπει να είμαι αυτός, έτσι λυπάμαι για το σκάσιμο additude σε σας. Είμαι μόλις λίγο ασταθής που είμαι όλος."(2)

Takashi just blinked, "First of all,like you want me to call you for short Roteschwärzung , you call me for short Σκιάt(3) alright?

I blinked,I wasn't frustrated anymore, "Alright,Σκιά, so...hey I got a question thats way out of the subject."

I looked to see Takashi stop eating and looked at me again, "Shot me."

"...Umm...you mean...oh yeah,the question!Right!Anyways do you even know who The Colonel is?I mean,the real person he is?"

"You mean 1st Class Izume in the male diversion? Nope,I wondered that sometimes,I've asked almost everyone...sort of looked in there heads and not none of them don't know who he is.He's like a mystery.I,personally,don't even know what he is.Its just too strange,do you think he's ...even human?I've never seen him go into those hot springs before,when I asked him ,he'd say that he likes his privacy.He _can_ act like an imuture kid...only around us five at least,when he wants to be,but he's cooler than those other Colonel's and doesn't flip out on bad situations like one of there memmbers impregnated the other teammate."

"Ah that was funny!And stop calling Izume '1st Class' instead of his last name,jeez your so mean.But it is true,I also have no idea what he is,it's like he's much more powerful than both of us put togeth-" ,suddenly I felt an irregular,yet weak, aura.I looked a Takashi who felt it to.

Not wasting a second,we went back down (Forgot our bentos,but will get it later when one of us hopfully remembers.) And searched for the faint aura that seemed to disappear a second later.Thats when we saw Tyler walk out of a classroom

"Did you feel that aura?" I asked her hastley

"Yeah,I checked and no one was there.Don't worry,I saw who it was,it was an old friend." ,I trusted Tyler ,don't know why but I just do, so I agreed with her, "Well if something comes up let me know alright?"

And with that I walked away to got get my bento with Takashi following me from behind.

_'Dude you didn't hide anything at all.' _

_'Oh man!You think she noticed?!Was I threatening!!??'_

_'No just serious in a cold way.I could easily say you amused Tyler very much'_ ,I shuddered in uneasiness. _'Right.'_

We were back to the roof top, "Hey Roteschwärzung, are you going to go after school?"

I sat down at my spot and took a bit of my eggroll and responded, "I'm not going to 6th period again.I moved it so Tyler or anyone else won't catch us."

"Where is it going to be?" ,Takashi asked nervously. I just smirked, "The dark alley not far from here,they could easily ambush me...this will be an amusing one indeed."

"Just don't kill them alright." He nervously laughed.I smiled now, "Don't worry I won't,I'll just brake a few bones,thats all.Agreed?Agreed.Now lets eat!"

Takashi nodded in full agrreement and we both dug in. _'You know you answered your own question.'_ ,which made him laugh. _'Shut up!'_ ,I said as I wacked him in the head.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We were now walking home from what seemed a long day.And now I would have to go home,face the traps,a yelling mother and Dark.

'I deserve it for losing it even if I could of concentrated more. I opened the door, "Tyler let me go first alright?"

I could tell she was dead bored, "Yeah,go ahead.Don't die."

"Eh...Thanks?"

"Uh huh,bye or at least leave."

'Psh,so pushy aren't you.' I shook my head at the thought,I stepped in and nothing happened.I didn't sense any traps,but I still need a little more practice so I'll just check.I walked into the kitchen to see my mom cooking,"Oh Dai,tell Tyler she could come in,I don't want to worsen her condition."

I nodded and went back to the doorway, "You could come in now,its safe."

She just got off the wall that she was leaning on earlyer and walked past me,and I noticed she did look very beautiful.She's too beautiful to be human.Right?

I sighed,Dark was not in the living room, 'He must be in my room.'

So I walked up to my room,I could feel his anger,I smirked at this. 'Control.Man this is getting freaken hard!'

I walked in to see Dark sitting on my bed,his right hand cupping his chin as it, lazingly put all it weight on it while he was tapping his fingers like crazy on his left knee.He looked at me in a calm way,but I didn't really worry because I was trying to control myself from doing anything stupid again. So I looked at the ground to concentrate.

"Daisuke.",He said firmly

"Just hurry up...please.I'm not feeling well right now.Now's not a good time."

Dark just got up and closed the door behind me.He sighed and went in front of me,bent down to my eye level, "Your avoiding me now? Explain to me what you did and why there suddenly appeared a hole in the wall." I looked away from his gaze, "You'll never understand,just punch me or something.Then yell at me later,alright?"

I felt Dark's patience running low,very low,suddenly he grabbed my collar and pulled me up to his face and forced my face to face him.I looked at him in the eye,right now,I felt dead.Dark saw that,but didn't change his facal experession and was now very upset, "Do you think I would punch you?You think I would abuse you?!And whats up with the dead look now?!!!"

I just smiled, "No but I deserve it.And like I said,I'm not feeling well right n-"

"Why's your lip busted?You covered it up well but up close,your at a loss.You got into a fight or something?Give me an explination.Now."

'I-I can't take this right now!'

"Dark...get out."

"What?You think you could boss me around now!?Who the hell gave you that power?!Now your being strong?!"

'Well I'm sorry I'm so fucking mest up!As hard as I try,I try my hardest to keep the promise that I promised him!I'm him,not me!My real self...damn!I'm mested up,I fight it every single day and you'll never notice!**NO** one does in this _'family'_ thats not mine!I'm sorry I can't be him,I'm breaking,I cant handle it anymore!I need help to keep it up!**I'M SORRY I NEED HELP**! I don't deserve anyone!!!!' I felt something approching to fall out of my eyes,immediately I covered my eyes and looked away.Dark letted go.

"Wh-What did you just say?" Dark said in awe.

I shot my head up, "You heard that?" In my horror ,Dark shook his head.

'He-He heard!!'

I suddenly fazed out,I could control my physical movements right now but I couldn't control the language or words I said.I was a wreck right now.

"Dammit Dunkelheit! Warum tun Sie, tun Sie immer dies mich an! Sie kЖnnen nicht, stark es ist, daъ, sogar mein anderer Selbst nicht weiъ,wieviel QuДlerei dieses, zu sein jemand anderes war! Nein! Niemand kann, fucking hartes es, thee Daisuke Niwa zu sein ist!Ich versuche mein hДrtestes, wie er zu sein, aber ... aber ein Monster kann nicht so gutherzig sein, wie Daisuke.Not ich, ich nicht nah an dem claritey sind, das er in seiner Seele hatte.Er gab mir eine Wahrscheinlichkeit, aber, nun da ich sehe, ist diese Familie, ich nicht diserve dieses wirklich speziell! Ich verdiene nichts!SelbstverstДndlich wissen Sie nie, weil Sie nicht wissen, wem ich bin. Sie kennen mich nicht! Ich muъ diese Familie ausschlieъen, um ihn zu speichern! Wenn ich nicht ..., wЭrde diese Familie distroyed gewesen sein!Ich wurde von getЖtet jeder aber verflucht dieses Herz! Fluch! Sie! Verdammen Sie Sie bumsendes wertloses huma-" (4)

* * *

Dark's POV 

I didn't get why he's saying this.Why's he saying this!?This family was given to him? How does he know German? Something's definately's wrong with him.'

The last sentence made my eyes widen,and I gripped his shoulders and shook him hard.

"Daisuke,do you even know what you just said and almost said?!" ,I was frightened now.I didn't know what was wrong with him,this reaction,was so not like him.I didn't even know he knew so much German this whole time I've been his tamer.Never.Then I heard him chuckle,his eyes were covered by his messy hair.

"Of course I did.It's just you that doesn't know a thing." In a fast move I barely saw his right arm and in a flash I realized I was sort of bending down? And felt a shot of pain on my arm and my wrist.I looked up to see Daisuke gripping my wrist,and his eyes...they...they were different from before. He must of noticed because then he smiled at me,not evil,but his regular innocent smile.

"Like I said,Get.Out.I'm not feeling well." With that he let go, 'Wow,I didn't know he was this strong or even had such a tight grip.' I checked my wrist to see that it was white turning red.I looked up to Dai to see him walking to the bed rubbing the side of his head.

He caught my gaze and smirked, "Don't tell anyone about this,not even Emiko.Just say I'm taking a nap,I'll come down when I'm calm.So...don't worry about it...I'm a little...sick,so just...don't worry or someone will notice.And if they do,you don't know how pissed off I'll be.Now leave."

And with that he layed on his bed.I was confused and nodded and went out of his bedroom. I went down stairs to take my mind off,if someone notices I'll go out.I always hated when Dai's mad at me,always made me feel guilty in the end,and he was always the one to fix it.Not me.And I bet he knew that to.

When I reached the living room I saw Tyler and Krad staring at each other?? "What the!?Why are you guys staring at eachother?" , 'Hmm,maybe if I tease them that would get my mind off all this'

"Staring contest." ,they both said at once.

"Ah I see,so you two finally found an excuse to stare at each other.Thats pretty smart Commander."

"Dark,your teasing isn't doing anything to me so don't waste your breathe."

"And if I do? Then what?",I retorted with a smirk.I could now see Tyler aggrivated and Krad annoyed.

"Tie." They both said suddenly,and looked at me.And it wasn't a comfortable one either, "What did I do?"

Krad twitched,while Tyler suddenly smiled. "Dark,I've just been here for a day and I already want to kill you.Now." ,she got up and stood on the couch still smiling at me.I started to step back, 'She's scary!I want Emiko!'

Daiki looked up from is newspaper and started to get nervous when he saw her face.Before any of us did anything,Tyler jumped and tackled me down,face first with a big thud.

* * *

Tyler's POV 

I waited until he turned ready to run to the kitchen, 'Nows my chance!'

I lept from the couch and tackled him to the floor.When he was flat on the floor I got him on a chokehold and pulled his left arm backwards, "Your really starting to annoy the hell out of me!This is what you get!"

And tightened the hold slightly tighter.I could see now that old guy get up,with Krad doing the same,while Emiko came out of the kitchen.

"Tyler,what are you doing!?Let go of Dark now!" ,Emiko demanded.

"Sorry,I really don't want or don't care to arrest him especially in here,I can't shoot him.Hmm or maybe I could let you go and do something more creative..."

Thats when I heard Krad's voice, "Tyler,uh,you should know violence isn't the answer...jeez get off of him!He's going to die from the lack of oxygen!"

"So.I won't let him die.Hey Dark, just say 'Even a little girl could kill me' and then I'll let you go alright?" ,With that I heard Krad sigh,"Off.Now." I shook my head,but then he tried to get Dark out of the chokehold but didn't succeed,but didn't give up. "Man Tyler,your really strong."

And tried to pull with all him might , 'He's strong to,but not as strong as me',with that thought I giggled.He stopped and looked at me annoyed, "As much as you want to kill him,let go,and let him live and control your anger." I twitched when he said 'Control your anger'

"I sooo can control my anger!" With that unexpectiely I chocked Dark harder making him yelp.

"Oops sorry,anyways,you don't have to boss me around.Just because your old people doesn't give you the power to boss us young people around!" Before Krad could respond,I could tell he was pissed now,there was a knock on the door.Krad,Emiko,and Daiki looked at the door then to me.' Daiki left the kitchen.

"You two stop it and hide Dark somewhere,now!" ,Emiko hissed. I sighed,"Fine,kill joy." I let go and he started coughing,I opened the cabinet and saw that it was big enough for him,so I shoved him in and shut the door.Emiko looked at me.

"Oh hello,how may I help you?"

"I just came to pick up Daisuke to do some research on our project."

"Sure,come in and I'll go get him." I heard Takashi come in and my eyes widen.They both saw this and before Takashi entered the living room,Krad stepped in front of me.I heard Takashi turn, "Hi Mrs.Niwa,hello...uh.."

"Krad."

"Ah,hello Krad.I've never...seen you around."

"Oh,I'm just a friend visiting a...friend."

"I see thats go-" I heard someone running down stairs, "Sorry to keep you waiting,lets go.See you mom,gramps,Krad."

With that we heard the door shut and everyone sighed in relief.Krad turned around,and pointed at the door, "Aren't you going to let him out?" He asked.

"Oh yeah forgot." When I opened the door,out fell Dark.He got off the floor really fast and pointed to me, "You crazy witch!You tried to kill me!"

I just shrugged, "People do alot of mest up stuff to make another crazy,and no I'm not a witch.And if I chose to kill you,I could of did it and did I say I wouldn't let you die?Just humiliate you,now,I'm good.",With that I smirked.I could tell every one was confused,but one.

* * *

Emiko's POV 

I got really worried when she said 'People do alot of mest up stuff to make another crazy'

I looked to see Dark and Dad confused.I looked to see Krad looking at the ground in a very angery way,his fists where now turning white.He was really angery,but then he closed his eyes.He looked up to meet mine and just smiled.

He was the first to walk out and sat on the couch and watched T.V. Then I heard the kettle,"Oh no!I forgot about that!I hope the food isn't burnt!" ,with that everyone blinked and went back to there buisness.

Tyler was up stairs now, 'She must be were the Hikari's at,I don't hear the music...yet.'

A few minutes later, "Guys dinner's ready."

"Yes finally its ready!",he jumped over the couch and was the first to the table. "Heheh Dark,your soo sweet.",I patted his head,"Hey Emiko were you going?"

I was going up stairs, "Going to tell Tyler dinner's ready!" Yep,I found Tyler in the Hikari's room,she was sitting next to his bed side, "Tyler,food's ready." I saw Tyler a little suprised, "Yeah,sorry."

"Sorry for what?" ,probably she's embarrased.

"No reason,just slipped."

* * *

Tyler's POV 

We went down stairs and sat our selves,I could see Dark gave me a glare beside me,so I smiled happily at him.He just growled at me,I just giggled, "You two,don't fight during dinner!" I turned to Emiko, "But we weren't talking nor yelling at each other."

Emiko however was now turned half-eyed, "A silent fight I mean.And...Krad,you haven't touched your food.Is something wrong with it?Is it burnt!"

"Ah no!Its just...uh..."

'I forgot,he must of forgot...again.Poor guy,trying not to look like an idiot but still does.'

Dark looked at him and I could tell what he was thinking,tapping his chin looking to the ceiling, "Have you eaten food before?"

"Uh...yeah,but,uh..."

I couldn't handle it anymore,since I was right across from him,I leaned over the table,got his spoon of macaroni and shoved it in his mouth.He just looked at me wide eyed of what I did.I sighed,"Just chew and swallow,got that?"

He just shook his head and started to chew when I gave him a Now-Do-It-Before-You-Get-Me-Ticked-Off look.I smiled and sat back in my seat. Everyone looked at me, "Hey at least I helped him remember."

Everyone shrugged it off and went off eating talking about random stuff._ 'This house hold is so friendly...he doesn't feel well here.Holding such a responsibility.I do respect him for that very much as I do the others.We're all the same.'_ I felt a little nudge,I looked to see Dark, "You spaced out for a bit." I just blinked.

"Oh,yeah." And finished eating.We were all done,thats when I felt it again.Second time this day.Krad suddenly looked at me,worried,I just smiled at him and started to walk to the stairs up to my room.

Once I got in my room,closed it,and started to cough out the blood. I couldn't breath,I coughed out more blood painfully. 'This pain.It hurts.But that won't last long maybe less than a month.' When I was done,I feel asleep and dreampt of the past.

* * *

1) I'm sorry,you forgive me,my old and closest friend in the world? 

2) I forgi .No I was that, who slammed a additude, thus you not appoligize need.And you should know how I get when you say sorry for no reason.I should be the one,so I'm sorry for popping additude on you.I've just been a little cranky thats all.

3)Shade

4)Dammit Dark!Why do you always do this to me! You don't know how hard it is that,even my other self doesn't know,how much torment this was to be someone else!No!No one knows how fucking hard it is to be thee Daisuke Niwa!I try my hardest to be like him,but...but a monster can't be as good hearted as Daisuke.Not me,I'm not close to the claritey he had in his soul.He gave me a chance but now that I see this family is really special, I don't diserve this!I deserve nothing!Of course,you'll never know because you don't know who I am.You don't know me! I have to except this family to save him!If I didn't...this family would have been distroyed!I would of killed everyone but damn this heart!Damn!You!Damn you fucking worthless huma-


	6. Chapter 6 The Past

_Everything seemed so black,except for a window.Blue light seemed to dance elegentely and free past the steel metal.I could see the dull wooden floor,my dusty drawer by the window,and my dull black bed with a ,what seemed,my dusty white pillow.And when I'm lying down on the bed I look out the window from my ceiling.It was 10 feet high and was the only thing that wasn't even bared. _

_During this time of day,it was so beautiful.I always hated sunny days.It's always this time of day,when the blue light would engulf my room,it was so beautiful.I'd then think about my life and I'd cry.Alone.In pain.Sorrow._

_I was a prisoner here.Just in case I tried to escape the silver chain wrapped around my ankles will start to burn me.I wore a dull black,slightly baggy,tee shirt ,with baggy pants that also seemed like a dull black color.My hair touched my knees._

_At that time my hair wasn't died,it showed its natural hair color.My hair was fairly unusual,I had blue and red highlights and two streaks in front of my hair.On the left side was a streak of purple on the left side and another streak on the right side blonde.I heard my aunt talk to my grandmother about that I'm the guardian.Back then I didn't understand what they meant._

_One day,a week after I came back from a laboratory,something started to emerge from my left arm.It was painful,my skin started spliting and my blood started to gush out.While I could see my meat,with some meaty strings that were in the middle suddenly bust,sending more flying blood to my face.It looked like bones were coming from my skin and in the middle of my arm one long bone emerged from the middle of my wrist all the way to my shoulder._

_I screamed in agony,as all the meat on my left arm started to rip apart with my bones pushing out by themselves.Of course,no one will hear me because each layer of wall were thick.They acually told me,5 ft. thick of the hardest wood,9ft. thick of concreate,16ft. thick of steel,and 20ft thick of pure silver mixed in with purified water.Yep,50ft. of thickness of each wall.Same with the floor._

_Suddenly the pain stopped,and there it was.On my arm from my wrist to my elbow seemed fang like hooks stuck into my skin.There were two that stuck together on each one.There were five on both sides of my arms,almost covering it completely but left oval like gaps.If you counted all the little fangs there were twenty of those fangs.Thats when I first heard her._

_'My Master,its finally nice to meet you in person.'_

_My heart beated uncontrollably,but I had to stay calm, "Who's there?"_

_'I'm right here Master,on your left arm.'_

_I looked at my arm to see the skeleton fangs on me and the ,what seemed, spinal cord._

_"What is this?How come you can comunicate with me through my head?" ,I asked.I was always the type to at least,try to figure things out and understand them.Don't know why but I just do._

_'Master let me introduce myself,I am the Algodda's Gate,I am a artwork made by your soul.I am your artwork,a origianl yet rare Yami Artwork.I know all about you and what you have gone through.I will teach you how to accelerate me.Even your blood is so strong,it could go through that 50ft. thick walls.I will tell you how to escape,give me orders and I will instructe you,My Master.'_

_"Y-Yes,tell me how to get out of here,please.And to save my aunt and my best friend."_

_'Yes Master,but I am too young to find humans from a really long range.I was just born Master.'_

_"I-I'm sorry.I didn't mean it.I appoligize."_

_'It's not your fault,you didn't know.But I do sense the one,your aunt.Now I will tell you how to use your blood to cut through the bars and put them back how they are with your blood.'_

_And she taught me everything,I practiced first,and finally I got the hang of it.It was pretty easy if you concentrate.My blood was used like a whip,only traced the path I led it.Once I was on the top of roof where the window was,on top.Then the Algodda's Gate told me how to put back the bars to make it seem like normal.I used my bloody whip again and then the trace of the window had a shield of blood,then when I let it go,and the whip formed in my hand again._

_I looked up to see the bars again.First radiating red then it went back to it's normal color.I was amazed._

_'Yes Master,it is amazing,now do you know why they had you locked up?'_

_"Yeah,I do,now how do I go to where Auntie is if I don't want to get caught?"_

_'Take flight,open your wings,I'll give you a powerful charm to make you invisable controlled only by you.'_

_"A-A-Alright then."_

_She taught me how to open my wings my wings and to take away my pain,and that pain into a power of the charm,since the charm alone will weaken against my family's barrier.She said my pain would make it stronger and that I would go through._

_---------_

_"Umm,Algodda,I've been flying for a while,are we out of the barrier yet?I'm starting to see a city,thats why."_

_'Ahahahahah,Master,you passed the barrier a long,long time ago.You were completely out of the barrier before you realized it.Now go straight and take a turn to your left when I say now.'_

_"Really,man.I guess I was feared alot.Probably its just weak barri-"_

_'Weak?That was not weak at all.That was a Class 10 barrier,the strongest barrier anyone could make.Your family is famous for being very powerful yet is the most dangerous family that have existed through time.You are a mixture of powerful familys.'_

_"Mixture?With whoms familys am I related to as well?"_

_'You will see young Master...oh and,Now!'_

_"Huh?Oh yeah."_

_Suddenly I turned to see two people in the air with wings,and bults of black/purple and golden/white engeryballs being thrown everywhere.One of them where heading to a museum as I could see from here._

_'Master,your aunt is indeed in the museum,you must hurry,to go faster round up all your energy to your wings and release it,that power will go to the moon,making you go faster than light,so in a blink of an eye you should be there,now concintrate and follow the energy of your aunt.'_

_"Right"_

_I did as Algodda has said and I followed a strange magic trace that has been left behind.I didn't want to leave mines behind so I pulled the magic that I used and placed it in my wings again,I did it a couple of times before I lead to a stop.I opened my eyes and saw a painting that looked like a blue rose.In the background there was a women sitting on a chair,but you couldn't really see her face,they blacked it out to make it seem like a shadow._

_"T-This is it?"_

_'Yes,there's your family's make on the bottom that means...'_

_"What? Tell me." ,I demanded.Balling my fist so hard my sharp nail acually made my palms start to bleed.Thats when I heard wings.And then something else crash to a wall._

_Then I saw a purple headed guy with black wings come running in one of the countless doors.He looked at me in confussion.Then I saw another,another,a blonde with white wings.They both went wide-eyed._

_'Master!You have to get out of there!Now!'_

_"Right."_

_In one swip I took the painting,and put my power into my wings.I just realized,as they glowed,they were white on top and fadded into black on the bottom and it was like blood was spalttered on my wings.'What?'_

_'Master!Now's not the time to be distracted,and that's natural on your wings,now fly!'_

_I nodded and when I started, the blonde came at me first,then the purple,both screamed, "Give me that painting!" I panicked then I flew,I almost shot through the glass ceiling, '5 feet thick' and sommoned my blood and cut the glass before I crashed into it,then put it back together before they came into the hole._

_Thats when I heard a blast,two of them,thats when I saw the two behind me.And went faster,until a light flashed into my eyes making me stop and cover my eyes.I lost concentration.I heard the police say something but I didn't hear them.I looked back to see them less than a few meters now._

_The blonde one made a energy ball from his right hand and shot it off at me, 'Master!'_

_Before I knew it,my bloody whip absorbed it and started radiating a red glow even brighter.Thats when I got concentrated again and flew away from the light,I headed toward the beach but to confusse them I went higher into the air,until it was starting to get complicated to breath harder._

_'Master,you don't need to breathe,just concentrate on your lungs really hard,this will stop your wings completely but you will have an advantage since the other two are almost out already.'_

_With out answer I stop my wings and concentrated on my lungs and...they stoped pumping? 'Did I just kill myself?'_

_Thats when I heard Algodda giggle, 'No Master,you just have that power,you are very strong if you could do such a thing,now fly or you'll get killed...or should I say we will get killed if you don't get a move on.'_

_I nodded,and flew again,I looked and saw no one behind me,I realized I was in a cloud and had to get out fast.So I raddiated my power to the moon,and in a flash I was out of the very,very big cloud.I looked and saw two splashes in the water,in another flash I was above water and saw two bodies going down._

_"Algodda what should I do?Especilly with this painting in my hand?!"_

_'Calm down,you have the power to control the water to,but for now get your whip and split it in half'_

_I cconcentrated and then the whip splitted in half then immediately went down,in a second latter two bodies lifted out of the water with a red glow on both of them._

_'Now since they are your blood they will automatically follow you no matter what speed,so go to shore and take the water out of their lungs.'_

_'Gotcha.' And then I flashed back to shore with the two bodies behind me.I wanted them to be on the ground and have the water out.But before I knew it they were on the sand and the red glow that once surrounded them were now above them,and...water started to come out there mouths._

_"Did I do this?"_

_'Yes,you did,how?When you save lives,your blood does what you really want them to do.Like how you wanted them to be on the ground and have the water out of there lungs,they reacted to that desire so they obayed that desire.'_

_I just stared at the two of them as the red glow,then both seemed to chock,sat up ,and started to cough a few times.Then they looked up at me in confussion.Right then I wanted to disappear into the darkness and with out thinking,only witnessed, I grabbed the black sky and pulled it.Next thing I knew I wasn't at the beach anymore. "Where am I?" All I knew I was on a roof._

_'My my,Master,you are much more powerful than you may even know.'_

_"Algodda,what happened to them?!Will they be okay?Am I still in the city? And were's the...oh,right the painting's right beside me.Thank goodness."_

_'What you did right there,you transported them back to there home,in the back of your mind you wanted them to be home,so you sent them home through the darkness of the night sky.Yes they will be okay and yes your still in the city.Its just,since you don't know what home is to you,you left yourself on a random roof.'_

_I sadden suddenly.I put my knees to my chest and burried my face into my knees and cried.I didn't have a home,I didn't have a 'family',I don't have love,the only thing that I do live for is for Auntie,my best friend,even though I have no idea how he looked like only that he had blue hair,and probably doesn't remember me since he was so small.And now there's Algodda.Only three people to live for.At least I have a reason._

_With those thoughts I now tried to weep the tears away.Thats when I heard wings again,behind me.I did remember feeling an aura when I started to stop crying but ignored it.I looked back to see the white winged blonde glaring at me.Once I saw him I stood up and tried to cover my weakness.I stepped in front of the painting...my Aunt._

_The blonde spoke first, "Who are you and why did you steal that painting,and...why did I wake up to see you when I clearly saw water?Then there's the darkness and I was back at home.What did you do and why?"_

_"First of all,its not just a painting.My Aunt is sealed in here!This is the first time I've gotten out in my life and I tried to look for my aunt and I find her sealed in there.And I saved you both from drowning,if I could do something about it I will do it,and I did.And I summonded the darkness to take you home."_

_"Who are you?",he asked in a calm manner,mixed with suspision,and a hint of anger._

_I just blinked and looked away to stare at the sky, "I don't know who I am,but if you mean my name,It's Tyler...no last name." And looked back at him,noticing something, "Are you a fallen angel to?" Now I really confused him with that question.Then he let anger take over._

_"Why does that matter,kid?!",he growled.I just smiled,I was never good at putting on a happy smile, "I thought I was the only one.I was alone,left to die,but I escaped that place,and now,I'm still lost.And I thought I was the only one that lost my way.Really,I didn't know angels acually exsisted until a few hours ago,I found out myself."_

_He now changed from an angery face to a emotionless face, "You took a Hikari Artwork, my creaters artwork,and I am the one who guards them." I went wide-eyed,and turned to the painting then to the blonde.I was confused,I only knew her last name, Hikari.I turned,picked up the painting and looked in the back. "Rio Hikari,to my beloved son and my precious Tyler.You two will find each other someday.Sincerally,your mom,and your Auntie."_

_I just held it,not knowing a teardrop just fell from my cheek to the back of the painting,"Why-Why did she seal herself away?Why did she do it if she was all I lived for.My hope.Now,she's gone." And in anger,I threw the painting to the floor,I weld in tears. "Your the guardien,right?!Take it,I don't want to see this anymore.She betraded my promise,so take the thing!"_

_With that,I took flight,radiating my power to the moon making me leave faster than light,leaving the white wings gaze.  
----------_

_I landed somewhere,and slept in some alley beside a wall.It was getting colder and colder by the minute._

_'Master,I could tell the temperature here will drop lower than freazing point,we should go back,at least to get some sleep before they come and check on you in the late morning.'_

_"No,I finally get out of that hell hole you want me to go back!?No!I'm not human anymore,they took it out of me,and you want me to go back?I thought you knew everything about me."_

_'...Your right,I appoligize Master.'_

_I was broken even more now that I found out about Auntie.Now I only have two reasons to live...mereally one really.I have no idea if my childhood friend is still alive.Oh well,I'll have to sleep.'Good Night,Algodda.'_

_'Good Night,Master.'_

_With that I put my left am on my chest,covering it with my legs and went to sleep.  
-------_

_When I woke up,I felt...warm?Was I dead already?It was that cold huh?_

_'Master if only you open your eyes,and if you were dead...you'd just be an undead.'_

_I opened my eyes and rubbed them.I was in pure white blankets,same with the pillows."Eh?Undead??" I looked around to see white walls,with a few paintings of some flowers,the clouds,the night sky,and sunshine shining through grey clouds on a feild.The bedroom furniture was cherry red and the nob was silver.It was strange but suited the nicely in fitting._

_I got out of the bed,and noticed my wings were still inbeded in my back.But I was in a stranger's place so I'll keep them on,and realized it was a silver knob. 'I hope there aren't many around the house.I took a grip and turned it really fast and went out the door.There was a long hallway, but I saw the stairs,since,it was in front of my face.The I realized it was early morning and the sun wasn't even out yet._

_'Wonder what time is it.' And went down stairs to see another hallway,"What's up with all these hallways!?Or is this person planning to do this to me?Hmm..."_

_'You forgot already.' ,the voice in her head said bluntly._

_"Uh?Oh yeah!And I didn't forget,I merally passed it by thats all."_

_'Yeah...right.'_

_"Hmp,anyways now track magic...oh,this way."_

_I walked down the hall to another case of stairs,and went down.There was an empty living room,the magic seemed to end behind the wall but did not glow on the wall of the figure.I walked catuiously to the wall then stepped into the living room slowly.I turned to see a stove in the room.And the expencive wood seemed to turn into tile._

_I walked in to see a very aggrivated blonde on the phone, "Dammit how much longer is he going to keep me waiting!?Damn Tamer!" I just blinked, "Finally!Now answer my question already." I could see he was trying to calm down even though he seemed threatening._

_He voice was familiar,even though his back was to me he still seemed familiar,well...with his aura and all.Unexpectily he turned to see me looking around,I didn't even notice he hung up the phone._

_"Well you have guts.What were you doing behind my back now.And how long." I just looked at him in suprise 'He didn't sense my aura?' I was really confused. This guy brought me in?Oh yeah,that guardien of the...Hikari Artworks.I stole a painting from him,is,did he bring me here to punish me? I looked at him wide-eyed and got my whip ready,I concentrated on it to adapt with its surroundings,making it immposible to see since it was invizable to any person.Well,if he was really powerful,he could at least see an aura._

_He just chuckled, "You finally snapped to it?Hmmm,it is really early so probably ha-" I stepped back, "Don't come any closer.I do admit, I just realized the dangers that you are not the Guardian I meet earlier,if you are,I don't know what you'll do to me.You didn't sense my aura and I could tell through your eyes that you just found out right now as well.So you can't be a Class 10 through 5,so...possibly you are the person I met earlier,but still,what will you do to me?Why did you bring me here?!"_

_I could see he raised an eye brow, "Uh,I don't know what you mean by 'Class 10 through 5' but I'm the person you met earlier,and to prove that your name was Tyler and that you didn't have a last name.You got me very confused on how you knew that person,so I decided to walk around the streets,thats when I stubbled apon you.Even though you looked really cold...I should say you looked like you were almost frozen to death you seemed warm when I picked you up.So,as I could see,and you said you didn't have anywhere to stay so I brought you here."_

_"Yeah,I get how you found me now tell me, Now.Why did you bring me here?" ,I asked venomously demanding,while at the same time threatening...I guess if you put it together,it seemed like I was going to lash out any momment.But I didn't care,I wanted answers and wanted them now._

_He looked away from me for a sec then looked back at me seriously now, "Usually when people meet me,they'd label me as a murderer...which I don't really blame them,I guess.But no one has ever called me...a fallen angel before.Even when I almost killed you,if it weren't for that whip,I would of severily wounded you or even killed you.If you say you could sense an aura,I believe you now because you found me,which I'm still suprised,you could of sense the power I put in it." I just nodded,"It was very strong indeed."_

_"Yes,merely for your age,probably severly wounded you and die by drowning.I could of killed you and yet you called me that.You saved Dark and...me as well,from drowning and sent me back here.I went to find you since you left me really confused with so many questions,and after all that,you don't fear me even now,my dear Tyler?",He asked now approching me, "I'm a dangerous person,I could kill you.Will you be affraid now?" Then,he grabbed my throat and squeazed,thats when I concentrated on my lungs,making my whip competely disappear._

_I started to giggle, "No,inside you hate killing,your affraid of many things.You weren't made like you are now, you use to be peacful,kind,friendly kind-hearted angel that was forgivable.But evil people must of did things to you or you sacerificed yourself for another to be happy.Probably you were tiered of other's agony while you didn't feel no pain at all, and made you felt guily,so you took all that pain to make the other sleep peacfully for the first time while you started to feel the hell,an torture they felt.And thought you couldn't handle it,but you wanted the other to be happy so you delt with it.Don't know,but its something close right?You know what I mean anyways.Right?"_

_I saw him go wide-eyed now,he let go of my throat, he tried to open his mouth to say something but was speechless.I just smiled, "You don't have to say anything,I know how all that was,its really hard,even now,but,at least I know they're happy." But he just stood there,staring down at me (Even though,I could see,I was just one inch shorter than him,so he really wasn't looking down,down.Just slightly.)_

_He just blinked and smiled at me, "Yeah,I think I understand now." I smiled at him,and gave a slight bow, "Well,thank you for taking me in for the night.You don't know how greatful I am." With that I started to take my leave but a few questions came in mind,and turned to see him confused again, "Oh yeah,did you paint those from the room I woke up in?" He just nodded. "Well,they're beautiful,you could become an amazing artist some day."_

_I found the door, in my luck.I was half way out, 'I never asked his name now that I thought about it.Man,am I that heartless?' Thats when I started to feel sad,when I suddenly heard him, "I thought you said you had no where to stay." I turned back to him, "When did I say that?"_

_"You don't remember?I asked you if you'd had anyone to live with that seemed to be worried about you and you told me that you didn't have a home to go to.And that you didn't want to go back to be beaten and tortured.You must of said it unconsiously though."_

_"Oh,um,yeah...I guess your right.But I could find somewhere to sta-"_

_"Youcouldstayhereifyouwantto." ,he said really fast,mummbling.He crossed his arms and looked away._

_"Huh?Could you say that a little slower,and louder where I could acually understand you please?" With that he huffed, 'Why's he embarassed?'_

_"I-I-I said You could s-s-stay h-her if you want to." Then he looked away and started to walk back into the house, "You could make up your mind,your choice,I'm not forcing you or anything." With that he disappeared to the next room.I was really confused._

_"Algodda you there?"_

_'Always,you called My Master?'_

_"Do you know my situation...right?"_

_'Hmm,looking in your memmory...yes I do.'_

_"If he did have,well similar experiences like me,you'd think I should except his offer?But...why did he do it anyways?"_

_'Well,he did say people would usually be afraid of him after he trys to kill them.You are the same as him,I remember him now,he is the other half of the Black Wings.He is Krad,he's known as Homicidal Blonde or as the Blood Thirsty Demon and many sorts.I don't think no one has ever approched him like that.And the reaction he made,you were the first to understand his whole situation -'_

_"I'm sorry to cut you off,but,how would you know I'm the first one that has ever said such things to him?"_

_'Its simple,I could feel his feelings,every emotion,they're like words to me really.And that gives me alot of information right there.Especially with his confussion.I'm sure you understand now.'_

_I nodded,"Please go on what you were saying."_

_'Anyways,you are practically the only one who has acuratly asumed his past,and suffering correctley.He must of known that you have suffered to,he thought he was alone to feel that way...the way he is.And now has someone to compare it with,someone who knows how its like as well.'_

_I smiled,and shut the door behind me. "Maybe we could become really good friends." And with that I followed his aura up the flight of stairs,back at the room I woke up in.The door was creaked open and I saw him fixing the bed I left messingly behind.I opened it,I could tell he didn't know I was there,he was picking up the sheets now, "So is this my room?" I asked leaning on the door frame._

_When I just spoke he dropped the sheets on the floor.He tured to me, "You didn't have to sneek up on me like that." He growled.I just chuckled, "So,is this my room?" He just huffed, "Yeah sure, I've never used it though,its all yours." I smiled, "Okay,oh yeah,I like my bed messy.Makes less work every time I mess it up,plus it looks the same each time."_

_He just raised any eyebrow, "Another words your one of those I-Don't-Care-Unless-I-Don't-Have-To-Do-A-Thing people?" I chuckled a little, "Well,thats part of me,I'm a person with many 'surprises' as others say.But yeah,I'm that to,just not that much,I'm not that lazy you know."_

_"Oh,yeah." I walked into 'my' room and picked up the sheets,"Were's the washer and drier?Oh and,sorry I didn't ask earlier,need a little more work with my social skills eheheh,but whats your name?"_

_He just smirked,"You can be slow at times you know.Its Krad and I'll show you were the washer and drier are located." Once he showed me I dumped it in, "Umm,what do I do next?" He went to get get an orangeish gallon,"You pour a little of this in,shut that and put it at this level alright?"_

_"Okay,you know alot of stuff." He just shook his head, "Ikkaku-Sama taught me this stuff,but at least you know a little what to do,I was clueless.I never really had my own body to control...really we're not suppose to exist in the first place...well not at this point,oh here,don't forget to pour this in." I nodded and did as I was told,thats when Krad told me, "Wow you remembered.Lets see if you forget the next time around."_

_"Yeah we'll see,I've been doing so much thinking lately I think I almost forgot my name...I think." He looked at me,hands in his pockets,and chuckled, "Your right,you do think too much.Just relax, your too young to think this much for your age...how old are you anyway?"_

_"Oh,I just turned thirteen.You?" He just looked at me wide-eyed, "Your kidding,you look older,I thought you were as old as myself...sort of,but your just a kid."_

_"Yeah proud of it and plan to stay like it.I definatley don't want to grow older and boreder.Yeps,I'll enjoy my childhoo----Teenagehood while I still can. Sooooo how old are you?25?50?100?400?500?" He just raised an eye brow and smirked "550.You were really close though in a way.But really how did you get from 100 to 400?You skipped like...two...hundred numbers there."_

_"I figured because of your aura,thats how I got around this huge house and found you in the most non-thinkable nor non-findable place." Krad just shrugged, "So tell me how could you sense this aura?I mean,you make it seem...logical?Is that right?Don't care,anyways,how could you see this aura?"_

_I shrugged, "I don't really know myself,Algodda said I'm really powerful and that I was mixed with some familys but she didn't tell me who I was mixed in with so yeah,just came to me natrully." He just gave me look I couldn't really read, "Uh,is it something wrong I said?"_

_"N-No,its nothing...your hair is strange though,you died it?" I shook my head, "No,its natural I have to say.I do admit,my hair is stange." He just stared at me for,what seemed like minutes, "Oh,but it suits you well,in a special way." He looked at me again and smirked 'Is he checking me out?'_

_"Heeeeey if you got something to say, say it alright!You remind me of a perv...unless you are,warning,touch me where I'm not comfortable,you will pay dearly." Krad just laughed, "Don't worry,I'm not that type of guy,and I can't resist noticing,your really hot." After he said that I felt a blush come on.He just chuckled and turned around and went down stairs._

_I then realized why he went down stairs for,the phone was ringing,Krad picked it up not saying anything and hung up. 'Prank call?' Thats when I heard Krad yell in frustration, "Finally your home!Do you even know how long you took?!" I went down stairs,as I went on the second I heard another respond, "Yeah,I missed you to Krad, it warms my heart to know that you cared for me." Then he made a loud fake snif. I finally went to the living room to see an aggrivated Krad and some person with black and blue hair holding his heart crying?Thats when he saw me._

_"Oooh, Krad what do we have here?" The black/blue haired walked up to me and bowed, "Hello,a'lady,may I have your name from this lovely women in my presense?"_

_"Uh,yeah, Tyler,nice to meet you." I stuck out my hand to shake his,he just sat up right and took my hand, "The pleasure is all mines Lady Tyler." I shook his hand and let go.I could see him flexing his hand now, "Wow,such a firm grip,I definately like you now.Want to go out?" I just blinked looking at the black/bluehaired who seem reasured,the Krad who looked really agrivated and added when he asked me out.I couldn't help but burst in laughter, "You think I would say yes when I just barrely met you?I think not." And laughted some more, "I'm going to my room now." Then laughted like crazy going up._

_

* * *

"Krad,you love her,but the beginning type of love,right?" The black/blue haired asked already knowing what the responce he'll get._

_"Shut up Ikkaku-Sama.I just brought her in,she...knows,and she didn't have a place to stay.Understand?"_

_"Yep,I'm just sooo happy that I live with a really,really,really,really,really hot chick.Don't you agree?" I could see Krad getting angery again, "Hah!There it is,you love her and we both know it,don't denie." And with that he ran to his room with his fingers in his ears.Krad just watched as his 'Insaine' Tamer went Lala-ing to himself then heard a big thud and then another and expected to hear him yell,_

_"Damn you wall!!!!!Be glad your dead or I would of killed you by now!!!!!!!"_

_'Wonder if he'll kick the wall aga-' He heard another thud, 'Yup,he did'_

_"**Damn YOU WALL**!" Krad just shook his head and went back going his buisness._

_

* * *

A few months had passed and I got to know the two alot,they fight alot,kinda like brothers.I just smile sometimes they fight for the most random of things.He'd usually come back pissed from fighting Dark but I always got him to calm down and bandage his wounds.Well some of them.And one day I finished bandaging his chest ,when Ikkaku suddenly pushed me foward,I didn't want to hit his chest making him more pain so I put my hands above his shoulder and,luckily,Krad's hands stopped me,but by the time I stopped me and Krad were ...kissing._

_When I pulled away and made an apolligy I went to go kill Ikkaku. I did the same to him as I did Dark but Ikkaku just fainted and theeeen I got off ,opened his lungs again.He woke up and started to cough, "Did you do CPR on me?" He seemed excited, "No you perv,I opened my lungs with my energy.Now time to be more creative." With that I chased him around with a knife,scaring the crap out of the kid (Same age as me,but he's older O.O ,almost same height but I was taller than him by two inchs)_

_-----------  
Almost a full year,and me and Krad got together while Ikkaku (Its a miracle!) also found a girlfriend named Tasha.She was nice but shy.Everything seemed great,it was almost December already,since I didn't know the date of my birth,I now go by the last day of the year as my birthday.When I turned 13,that was different,Grandmother just came in and told me I was now 13 and went out the door.I didn't know the date,never did,only time I did was when one of the guards say 'It's a new year kid.' And tells me the year we are now in.Thats the only opertunity I have to know when the date is.When I try to keep track,they close the windows,leaving a pitch black room and a dim light bulb,then they open the windows again.I lost track again.Until another year._

_But a horrible day came.It was December 16,1986.Krad and I took a walk,well short cut, into the park. Ikkaku gave us a list to buy while he went on a date with Tasha. "I don't see why we have to do this,don't you mind?" I looked up to him and simply smiled,that always made him blush, "Not really,I like snow,it so...squishy.Plus it's good prank material." Krad smirked at that, "Yeah,your right.Anything creative you've come up with?" I could see he was now interested on what evil plan I had now._

_"Yep,but you have to find out this time." I teased as he groaned.'Oh yessss,this one will be unique.You'll be so proud of me but you'll never know who my victim(s) will ever be.Heheheheheh'_

_Thats when I felt a very uncomfortable presense up ahead. 'Algodda,do you sense that to?'_

_'Yes I do,but this one...I can't identify it.Go back,now.This isn't good,if I can't identify it then its someone strong.Or a strong leader.Go and hurry!'_

_I suddenly grab Krad's hand,who stopped and looked at me, "What is it?" I tugged him back,now walking the path we came from._

_"Me nor Algodda can't sense who's up head,she said for us to leave immediately,now come on." Krad nodded and started to follow back._

_"How powerful?",He asked. "I don't know,but it must be a very high class.If they're here we can't fly.It would be like expsoing yourself and there's their catch.Lets just...run." Thats when I heard Krad fall.The white sweater he wore burned were Krad's wrists were.Then he looked at me, "This is a spell,you go now.They're after you!Run!Now!"_

_I went wide-eyed, 'Master,he's right!'_

_'No,I don't want to leave him behind.You should know,of all people,what they do when they capture a Hikari Artwork.' I bent down and started to rip the spell off of him,I could feel the anger in him rise, "Damn it Tyler!Why aren't you running!? They'll captu-"_

_"If I run,that would do me no good,if I leave you here,you will as well say hello to your grave.They'll torture you to death.Take out all your memmories and twist them around.We're almost healed but if they get hold of you...you'd be as good as dead." Thats when I saw people surrounding us,black cloaks covered them._

_"We've finally found you Exp. #K11L." I put up a barrier so they wouldn't get any closer, "Krad now's your chance to escape!" I know he will refuse,that when I took control over his body, "Tyler what are you doing to me?!" He tried to fight against me but I succeeded,I was stronger,much stronger.The whip,letting your lungs stop working,flying faster than light,simple. "I'm sorry Krad,but it's for both of us,I know I won't see you again,so...Good bye,hopefully, for now."_

_Krad just stared at me,"No,your not-" I didn't want to hear it,there was such a little chance.I kissed him on last time and I took control of his wings and he flew off while still calling my name.In case someone tried to get him I made him fly high in the sky where lightning blocked the other's who were going to capture and kill him.When I felt like he was long gone my barrier was broken and I let it shadder,and they took me as I just stared at the sky._

**_I closed my eyes to see reality.When I opened them,I was a dream.What's that mean?I have no clue,but I was back in here for good,time seemed to stop for me,I stopped growing, I made Algodda go back into me,and I suffered 20 years of non-stop pain,until one day...I broke,and became a true monster of darkness.As my family called meYamiのNO 鬼の女神.The Demon Goddess Of Darkness.Oh,and will they see darkness when we cross paths again_.**


	7. Chapter 7 Light Has risen To The Falls

Krad's POV

Its really late and Tyler still hasn't awoken,she's just there,sleeping in bed.But she doesn't seem very peaceful as I used to see her 21years ago of the other times I stayed with her in her bedroom as she wept herself to sleep.She'd used to hate crying in my presence but sometimes it couldn't' be helped,she'd just crack and brake down.Why?She never tells me those things,even now.I hated to see her cry.If I had a choice, torture Dark when he's captured, or confert Tyler...even that decision surprises me as well.And sometimes I'd check on her at night and she'd be sleeping peacefully,weird how I could remember it clearly.

I was going to hold her hand but when I barley touched her I saw disturbing images flash through my mind.

I saw children,teens like herself,but mostly teenagers, chained being whipped with sharp spikes.Then I saw them in tubes with some yellowish-black liquid wearing masks so they won't drown,also with many,what looked like, thousands of IV's on the both arms,neck,and very few around the thigh.They were wearing ...white but it seemed more like some type of waterproof bandages covering there whole body.

For the girls the _'shirt'_ only covered there chest and there legs were cover down to their knees,leaving the arms, shoulder blade and the shin unbandaged only to be covered with tons of IV's.For the boys the tops were the same,but on the legs it went down to their ankles.It looked like they were in some type of lab .Thats were I saw men and women with white coats on,big computer machines right beside each tube,probably to check their vital signs and stuff like that.

That's when I also noticed someone's reflection,it seemed so familiar...thats when I felt my eyes widen,I couldn't't believe my eyes on the reflection I was staring at.

It stopped and I came back to reality,I don't know why but my breathe seemed to shorten so I was huffing and puffing. I looked up at Tyler to see she was staring to shake her head back and forth rapidly,she was shaking,teeth clutching tightly together,breathing in an unsteady rhythm.I was about to wake her,how?Donno,but I was going to when she suddenly sat up faster than my eyes could catch up.

She was breathing heavily,but trying to calm down.Tyler covered her face with her hands while still trying to calm down and breathe correctly...what happened to her?What just happened to me right now?

"Tyler...are you alri-" Before I could finish my sentence she shot her head in my direction seeing me on the chair on the side of her bed with her eyes widen.Her eyes had a expression of pure anger,surprise,fear,and the look like she ready to kill.But mostly pure anger seemed to flood in her eyes the most. I've never seen Tyler glare at me in such a...evil way.

"What are you doing here." She said in a low,yet venomous way.

"I'm here because I worried about you and that pulse,and was that a memor-"

Her eyes seemed to glare at me in a stronger way then ever, "Why do you still care so much anyway?!" I was really confused of her sudden outburst,it didn't make sense at all,I didn't really understand what she meant.This made me slightly angry which grew in seconds,but I stayed calm.If that was part of her dream,or a memory, it was horrible.

"You should already know why I care,I even **told **you how I felt towards you.And you ask why I care about you when strange things like this happen?! I even asked you about these things 21 years ago and I never got my questions answered then. I will get them answered now,Tyler.All that talk won't save you anymore,I see what you were trying to do,trust me,I've learned alot about all those tricks you pulled from my tamer so don't even try that crap."

With that said,her eyes then turned emotionless, "No,thats not what I meant,only half of it I guess. Why do you still love me now even if I took over your body against your own will?Aren't you angry at me for doing that?Why don't you hate me for it?"

I blinked,'What was she talking about?' Thats when I remembered _that _day.I couldn't help but lightly chuckle to myself,I could tell this action would piss her off even more...or at the same time confused.

I stood up from my chair and sat beside her on her bed placing my hand on Tyler's head,smiling happily at her, "Its because,knowing you,you were protecting me.You said that they were very powerful,you put your life at risk to save me.I understand why you did it,and I was never mad at you,never.I was very confused on what had happened,I was enraged and blamed it only on one person.Dark.After that day,I felt like I lost a piece of something valuable,no matter how much Ikkaku tried to comfort me,it only drew me back to my insanity.I blamed myself and others for your loss,hatred blinding me so much the only thing I had was pure hatred and merely forgot why.But now,hatred doesn't blind me anymore,I remembered,and now I understand clearly.I'd never hate you.Do you understand now?"

I could see Tyler's reaction when she heard everything,her eyes widen from all that hatered and confusion to pure surprise.I don't think I was really surprised to her reaction but at the same time,I was.

* * *

Tyler's POV 

I couldn't believe what I was hearing,he never did hate me.I drove him insane,I made Dark suffer,I made all his present tamers suffer.Now he makes it so clear that he fully understands what I did that day.When he was done,I was plain astonished.I didn't think with me gone would be such a big deal,but now that I see him again,he loves me more than I'd ever thought...so it wasn't just me with this feeling.

I couldn't help but to now smile.Not those forceful or fake smiles.No.A true true smile that I haven't really done for almost 22 years now."Thank you Krad." Like normal,he just gave me a huge grin.He looked so funny,I just wanted to laugh any second.This sense of happiness,I wasn't use to it but I loved it.Without realizing it I hugged him,he hugged me back.I wanted to never let him go,I wanted this to last forever until the end of time.

Thats when I felt it again,stronger.I could feel his pulse,'No,no!Dammit not now!I need to get away.' I tried to move but I was too weak right now.

"K-Krad,please go.I-I need some time alone.I'll be alright."

Krad looked at me closely, "Something's wrong." He said so obviously.

"Go away.I'll explain later...please."

"Tyler whats wrong?Why are your eyes turning black?!" Thats when I couldn't take it anymore.It took over me. "I'm sorry Krad."

* * *

Oh crap!This chapter is really really really really short compared to the others!!!!!Shiiiiiiit it is!!!srry i just opened another window to see how short this chapie is and man,it _**is**_ shorter than the others.Well I feel lazy and need to update other stories...erm I mean finish the other chapies _theeeen_ update.Anyway,reviews please. 

Yups and I am no longer grownded anymore yay!!!!!!!!!!!me so happy,ks now I have to start my other stories,and no just in case anyone thought i'm not abandoning any of my stories.Its just high school's a bitch to catch up with you know?!I rearly get on the computer now o.O I know crazy and I'm usually on it lol.

The next chappie will be a little twisted...at least i think it will on who'd expect it to happen. And also,I'll be putting up some pics on some future characters.Just don't know when my dad's going to connect the scanner again.Wells see yea on the next chappie . :)


End file.
